Je te retrouverai
by Sillyhero
Summary: Peu après que Midona, la princesse du Crépuscule ai brisé le miroir des ombres, le lien qui existe entre les deux élus des déesses, Zelda et Link, se manifeste ... Histoire écrite en français, amour, combat et scènes particulières.
1. Chapitre 1 : La nouvelle

_Cette histoire se passe après Twilight Princess, une fois que Midona soit retournée dans son monde crépusculaire et que Link soit rentré à Toal après avoir reposé Excalibur._

_Les personnages et l'histoire antérieure appartiennent à Nintendo, j'ai remanié la suite et créer des sentiments ..._

* * *

><p>Elle l'avait laissé partir, faisant appel à sa sagesse, elle l'avait laissé s'en aller vers ses origines, sans certitude de le revoir un jour.<p>

Par la fenêtre, Zelda contemplait les ruines du château d'Hyrule, détruit 1 an plus tôt par le maléfique Ganondorf, détenteur de la Triforce de la force, qui avait lui aussi succombé, suite à un coup fatal. Les gravats s'étendaient de l'entrée jusqu'à l'arrière cour, écrasant tout sur son passage. Elle se souvenait de ses leçons, et même son père, feu le roi d'Hyrule, qui lui avait raconté comment Hergenon le bâtisseur avait assemblé des pierres pour en faire une magnifique et grand château, pierres qui maintenant, dégoulinaient de pluie par ce temps maussade et gris étalées par terre, brisées. Certes, elle avait convié les meilleurs ouvriers, architectes, et magiciens de tout Hyrule, mais elle avait toujours peur de ne pas retrouver son château dans lequel elle avait vécu, où ses amis et elle s'amusaient, en observant tout Hyrule, de la tour principale, où elle avait un jour cru voir un Zora de loin, en tout petit bien sûr. Là où elle apprit à danser, à écrire et à lire, par ses bien aimés professeurs qui la félicitaient toujours de son travail et de son intelligence, et là où elle avait vu la dépouille de son père revenir, portée par sa garde royale, où elle était devenue La Princesse du royaume, où elle du mettre à profit ses compétences pour le bien de son peuple, et son père enterré, elle avait versée toutes les larmes de son corps, consolée par ses nourrices, qui l'avait toujours soutenues. Depuis lors, elle n'avait jamais faillit à son devoir, sauf ce jour là, ou Xanto avait débarqué ...

Le château détruit, tout les personnages les plus illustres qu'elle avait convié lui avait conseillés de repartir sur de nouvelles bases, de rendre le château plus moderne, plus apte à recevoir, que ce soit amis ou ennemis. A ces propositions, elle n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles pointues et les avait réprimandés en exigeant un château tel qu'il était avant, même si au fond d'elle même, elle se demandait si ils n'avaient pas raison. Après avoir logé dans les sous-sols aménagés, la princesse Zelda avait élu domicile dans un petite tour de guet, récemment construite, à l'est du château, avec ses plus fidèles servantes, enfin ... Ce qu'il en restait. Transformé par la magie maléfique de Xanto, les pauvres femmes et autres serviteurs avaient été transformés en bêtes du crépuscule, alors que toute la cours avait réussi à en réchapper quand la princesse, alertée par les forces du mal qu'elle avait sentie arriver, leur avait ordonné de quitter le château au plus vite, et même le pays.

La construction de la grande tour principale du château avançant à grands pas, elle avait apprécié retrouver la douce lumière de la lune, et le celle du soleil, qui, en cette fin d'hiver, n'éblouissait pas souvent le jolie visage de l'élue des déesses.

Pendant 13 mois, elle était resté enfermée dans les sous-sols, sortant par beau temps dans la citadelle, saluant ses sujets et son peuple, mais très vite, elle était de retour à son bureau, où une pile de paperasse épouvantable attendait d'être lu, ouvert, où signé. Des faire parts de décès, de disparitions, des destructions à travers tout le pays, des réclamations, des lettres d'encouragements comme de menaces. Tout ça à cause de cette guerre où aucun des humains n'y avait compris quelque chose, mais tout était rentré dans l'ordre, et grâce à qui ? Grâce au héro élu des déesse, détenteur de la Triforce du courage et d'Excalibur, se réincarnant en bête sauvage et fière quand sa vie en dépendait, où quand le royaume en dépendait ... Link, tout vêtu de vert, ses cheveux châtains, son corps musclé, son petit nez, sa bouche aux lèvre fines à qui ont aurait voulu s'accrocher et ses grands yeux bleu saphir ... de qui émanait cette lueur sauvage, presque inhumaine ... mais si douce à la fois.

Longtemps Zelda, en triant ses lettres, avait espéré tomber sur une lettre de sa main, pendant ces 13 longs mois, mais rien, aucunes nouvelles, ni de son village, ni des rapports de ses messagers où espions ... Il lui manquait ... Même si elle s'était débattue de l'intérieur, faisant des allés et retour entre son bureau et son lit, si il avait eu des sentiments pour cette femme, la princesse du crépuscule, qui lui inspiré, mutuellement, du respect, entre dirigeante de deux royaumes qui se complètent, et amie liée par le destin. Ils avaient passé tellement de temps ensembles tout les deux ... Zelda ne savait plus quoi penser. A la place, elle recevait des lettres étranges, formulant la folie de certains animaux, comme possédés disait la lettre ... Mais elle ne s'en préoccupait pas.

On frappa à la porte. De retour dans sa tour de guet luxueusement meublée, la princesse, sortant de ses rêveries, posa un châle sur ses épaules en vitesse et demanda qui la demandait. Une femme, sûrement Fiela, sa gouvernante, lui annonça que maître Austin, un de ses conseillers et ami, se tenait derrière la porte.

-Qu'il entre. annonça Zelda.

Il était revenu. Elle le connaissait depuis toujours, fidèle à son père autrefois, il avait été comme un oncle pour elle, elle l'avait toujours écouté, et lui de même, gentil, admirable, mais ferme quand il en voyait la nécessité, la princesse était certaine que sa tenue de nuit couverte par son châle ne dérangerais pas maître Austin le moins du monde.

Sur son ordre, il était parti en reconnaissance dans tout le royaume en tant que représentant de la princesse, celle-ci s'inquiétant du sort de ces pauvres âmes qu'étaient son peuple, et pendant presque 1 an, il avait parcouru le royaume, du désert jusqu'au village oublié, en passant par la montagne de la mort.

Il entra, c'était un homme de moyenne taille, bien que son chapeau haute forme lui rajoute considérablement des centimètres. Ses cheveux gris en pointes dont dépassait ses oreilles pointues, ses sourcils touffus couleur platine et ses lunettes carrés, qui lui donnait un air de sérieux décontracté, cachait ses yeux petits yeux noirs soulignés de cernes violacée sur sa face bouffie, son menton parfaitement rasé, son manteau bleus à milles et un boutons, qui descendait jusqu'aux genoux, ses talonnettes aux chaussures qui lui faisait paraître encore plus grand, des centimètre inutiles selon Zelda :

"Votre grâce, dit-il de sa voix menue en s'inclinant.

-Je t'en prie, pas besoin de ça tu le sais, ricana la jeune femme en l'invitant à s'assoir, raconte moi plutôt des nouvelles de mon royaume.

Le Maître commença son long rapport sur l'état de son royaume qu'elle chérissait tant, son peuple, ces pauvres âmes perdues aux milieu de cette guerre et qui les avaient changés, à leurs insu, en simple lueur bleuté, facile à prendre par ces monstres du crépuscules, ces bête répugnantes qui l'avait forcée à abandonner son royaume dans le chao et la errance ... Elle en frissonna de colère.

Mais tout était enfin terminé, grâce à lui ... et elle.

Maître Austin se stoppa net dans son récit, baissant ses petits yeux vers le plat du bureau, il commença un combat contre lui même dans sa tête. La princesse Zelda comprit qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, elle en était sûre à présent. Lui soutenant le regards de ses yeux bleus avec insistance, il releva la tête et en fut gêné. Mais abandonnant son comportement d'un enfant qui aurait fait une bêtise, il prit subitement un air grave, ce qui fit prendre à la princesse un air interloqué, elle lâcha le compas qu'elle tripotait entre ses mains et continua de le fixer.

-Qu'il y a t-il ? demanda Zelda, attendant qu'une réponse claire et précise sorte de la bouche de Maître Austin.

Celui-ci posa ses deux mains jointes sur le bureau et parla :

- Pendant tout mon voyage, commença l'homme, j'ai parcouru des villages, des forêts, des plaines ... tout environnement qui peu être habité par des animaux de toutes sortes, inoffensifs comme carnivores, solitaires ou apprivoisés, en temps normal ...

Zelda se demanda à elle même ce que son conseillers avait voulu dire par là, mais celui-ci ne s'arrêta pas, de peur que la princesse pose les mauvaises questions ... Ne sachant pas si il allait être pris au sérieux ou non.

- Ils sont devenus fou, tomba le maître de ses yeux fatigués et maintenant apeuré, grognant à longueur de journées, affamés, agressifs, dans tout les villages où je suis passé, des bêtes disparues, échappées ou pas encore touchées par ce je ne sais quoi, les animaux domestiques comme les chiens, les chats, les poulets, les bœufs, comme possédés, j'ai vu ça de mes propres yeux, des morsures profondes apparaissent sur les habitants ...

Il marqua une pause, regardant sur le princesse comment il s'en sortait niveau crédibilité, de peur qu'elle ne le prenne pour un fou, mais voyant son air totalement perdu, il décida de continuer à parler.

- Ce n'est pas tout, partout où j'allais, les gens faisait allusion aux même sortes d'histoires, leurs chiens partis du jour au lendemain dans les montagnes, ne revenant que pour attaquer les villages et les bêtes pas encore touchées par cette folie. Des taureaux, des moutons, des loups, même des oiseaux ! Mes hommes sont revenus avec ses plaies horrifiantes. Je doute que ce ne soit une maladie. Plusieurs chamans croient à de la magie noire, de l'ensorcèlement, et crient sur les toits qu'elle s'abattra bientôt sur nous tous.

Zelda, qui avait réfléchit à mesure que Maître Austin parlait, ne savait quoi tirer de la situation. De la magie noire ? Elle n'en avait jamais vue de la sorte, des animaux usuellement amicals et qui se changeaient du jour au lendemain en bête féroce ? C'était plus grave qu'elle ne pensait ... Et si ce "maléfice" pouvait toucher les humains, les Hyliens, son peuple, comme l'annonçaient les sorciers de la région ? Elle ne devait pas prendre ce problème à la légère, même si pour l'instant, sa connaissance en magie ne parvenait pas à trouver une solution. Après un silence, elle dit d'un ton déterminé :

- Je veux un rapport de tout comportement de la sorte, et si quiconque sait quelque chose à propos de cette "maladie", je veux que vous me l'apportiez."

Après que son conseiller, soulagé d'avoir été pris au sérieux, ai refermé la porte derrière lui, la princesse Zelda ouvrit ses livres de magie, et commença à étudier.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Une belle soirée

_Désolée pour l'attente je comptais le faire plus rapidement mais en tout cas la voilà ! _

_S'il vous plaît lisez ce chapitre jusqu'à la fin, j'ai pensé la même chose que vous. Merci._

_Si vous appréciez la Fic' n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>"Ne pars pas ..."<p>

Le vent soufflait fort, de plus en plus fort, le sable lui rentrait dans les yeux, il en pleurait. Une tempête se levait. Il marchait, un bras devant le visage ses pieds s'enfonçant dans le sable chaud, et soudain, une forme apparu devant lui, un bâtiment circulaire troué de multiples arches. En un instant, il fut à l'intérieur, devant un miroir, vide, noir, dans lequel son reflet n'apparaissait pas, ce miroir était inexistant, il n'était pas là. Relevant la tête, il vit une longue forme sombre s'approcher d'un énorme rocher noir comme l'ébène, une lueur blanche se fit en son centre, happant la lumière. La forme sombre se retourna et des yeux jaunes aux iris rouges le fixèrent, une couleur flamboyante se fit tout autour. " Non ! "  
>Et la forme se volatilisa.<p>

* * *

><p>L'odeur des pins lui chatouilla les narines tandis qu'un bruit insupportable lui parvenait aux oreilles ... Reconnaissant son nom, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et poussa un soupir, sortant d'un sommeil agité, et cette fois, intense. En moins de deux minutes, il était habillé et descendait l'échelle, laissant derrière lui sa maison au tuiles roses, où il aurait voulu se morfondre plus longtemps, rester seul encore un peu, écoutant les oiseaux et les écureuils sur l'écorce des arbres, et émerger tranquillement de son lit. Au lieu de ça, Fahd l'attendait en bas de chez lui, bien qu'il éprouve une grande affection pour cette personne qui l'employait, le jeune homme lui en voulait de le réveiller si tôt. Il posa pied à terre :<p>

"Link ! Tu as une mine épouvantable !"

Link se dirigea vers Epona, qui l'accueilli avec une hennissement d'amour. Il porta sa main sur son encolure et la caressa. Elle était d'un réconfort considérable, elle qui l'avait accompagné et qu'il connaissait depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé, errante dans les bois. Une relation durable s'était installé entre eux, et comme si la jument lisait dans les pensées du jeune bretteur, celle-ci donna un petit coup de bout du nez sur son épaule, ce qui fit naître un sourire sur le beau visage de Link.

- Eh Link, tu m'écoute ? Je sais que tu es fatigué mais tu pourrais venir m'aider à la bergerie ? J'ai du foin qui vient d'arriver cette nuit et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un comme toi pour le transporter. A deux, on ira beaucoup plus vite !

Link pris Epona par la bride et la guida doucement à travers le village, suivant Fahd avançant d'un pas décidé, sifflotant presque. L'aurore se levait, l'herbe encore fraîche de la nuit s'évaporait peu à peu, tandis que les oiseaux sortaient de leurs nids pour dégoter quelques vers. Ça, ça lui avait manqué. Le village, les gens, les arbres, ; les animaux ... Durant sa quête, chaque jours, il avait pensé à ce petit coin de paradis, au fin fond d'Hyrule, songeant à ses retrouvailles , avec ces habitants généreux qui l'avait adopté, élevé, aimé, et lui aussi en retour. Son retour aurait été parfait si sa hantise ne s'était pas accomplie. Pendant tout ce temps qui le séparait de son retour au village, il s'était demandé si il rentrerai seul, abandonné. Et c'était chose faite. Il avait perdu sa partenaire, Zelda, et Excalibur. Il savait qu'elle était mieux là où elle était, promettant un avenir si jamais l'histoire horrible qu'il avait vécu se répétait.

Et comme il l'avait prédit, les villageois l'accueillit à bras ouverts, le félicitant de ses exploits, que, les enfants arrivé avant lui s'étaient empressés de raconter. Il avait été encore plus heureux de retrouver Iria, cette jeune fille avec qui il avait passé toute son enfance, se courant après ne sachant à peine marcher, apprenant la vie ensemble, se souriants l'un l'autre à longueur de journées, cette fille avec qui rien ne semblait réel tellement il était bien en sa compagnie. Il s'étaient toujours raconté des histoires comme quoi quand ils seraient grands, il habiteraient en ville et qu'il auraient des enfants. Mais en grandissant, leurs rêve s'étaient estompés autant que leurs temps passé ensemble. Link devenant fort avait été engagé à la bergerie, et Iria avait été sollicité par son père, voulant la voir un jour à la tête du village.

Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvée, Iria l'invitait tout les jours pour que le jeune guerrier lui dévoile tous les secrets de son aventure, sachant qu'il avait prit des risques pour elle, savoir ce qu'il avait enduré lui tenait à cœur.

Il travailla toute la matinée, déchargeant des bottes entières de foins, et comme la force de l'élu des déesses le permettait, il en prenait souvent deux d'un coup, allégeant considérablement la tâche de Fahd, qui s'était toujours extasié d'admiration face à la force de son jeune gars, qui avait néanmoins toujours fourni une fougue hors du commun à la tâche. En effet Link avait toujours eu une carrure digne d'un grand guerrier, et ce depuis ses 11 ans. Il avait des bras puissants musclés, une torse rempli d'abdos virils et des jambes d'athlète, qui depuis son retour s'était considérablement étendus. Il était devenu simplement un beau jeune homme, où toutes les femmes du royaume aurait voulu tomber dans ses bras. Ses yeux saphirs attirants et ses lèvres irrésistibles. Mais son cœur était pour l'instant perdu, il se sentait pris d'un amour certain, mais il n'arrivait pas à définir qui.

L'après-midi, et comme tout les débuts de semaines, Colin et lui allait s'entrainer au fond du village, Link étant un excellent professeur depuis que le jeune blondinet s'était engagé sur la voie de son père et de Link, sur la voie du "courage". Et Link n'en était pas dépourvu. Colin avait grandi, mais pas assez pour que le guerrier accomplit ne sois sans pitié face à son apprenti, il était encore très faible, loin d''avoir les même aptitudes que Link à son âge, mais il apprenait vite, et le petit garçon était vraiment déterminé :

- Par à droite ! Non, là c'est trop tôt, dit Link en relâchant son poignet. Ton parage était rapide, mais il a manqué la cible, permettant à ton adversaire de te toucher sans difficulté. On recommence.

Colin souffla, et se remis un position. On entendit les fracas des épées de bois pendant tous l'après-midi, Link aimait enseigner l'art du combat à Colin, et face au progrès du petit en question, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fier.

- Bravo ! Tu as réussi ! Autant te dire que s'était un coup parfait ! On le refera demain et je t'apprendrais aussi tout ce qu'il savoir sur le bouclier. annonça l'homme en vert avec un clin d'œil.

- Je t'avais dis que j'y arriverais ! Ce n'était qu'une question de temps ... s'enthousisma le petit garçon.

- Oui, mais tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre...

Puis, sentant un regard posé sur lui, il tourna les yeux vers la direction où Iria se tenait, assise, regardant la séance depuis plus d'une heure.

Moï emmena son fils chez lui avec un signe de reconnaissance à Link et rejoignit sa chaumière, là ou le petit frère de Colin réclamait son lait.

Link marcha en direction du présentoir à armes et jeta son épée de bois au pied des autres, Iria s'approcha :

- Il a beaucoup appris grâce à toi.

- Mais je n'aurai pas pu apprendre sans son père à lui, répondit Link en sincère modestie.

Iria baissa les yeux et sourit : " Tu es prêt ?"

Link sourit à son tour et répliqua : - Et toi ?

Epona sanglée et le ciel prenant une teinte orangée , Link tendit la main vers Iria pour l'aider à monter sur la jument. La jeune fille lui pris et se mis en selle, derrière Link, lui passant ses bras autour de sa taille, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'être gênée, sentant cette masse musculeuse entre ses doigts. Elle avait attendu ce moment, et son ami lui avait promis de lui montrer le temple de la forêt, là où il avait bravé son premier grand ennemi en compagnie des ... singes.

Ils chevauchèrent, le soleil descendant à l'horizon, ils croisèrent Kikolou en chemin, leurs vendant volontiers de l'huile à lanterne à un prix qui était devenu convenable et ils passèrent dans la grotte qui menait à la forêt, elle n'avait plus rien d'effrayant, éclairée de toutes part et dépourvue de chauves-souris où autres monstres susceptibles de leur causer des ennuis. La jument passa dans le tunnel sans aucune difficulté, et ils arrivèrent dans la forêt de Firone, où l'énorme brouillard violacé s'était dissipé après la défaite du seigneur du mal. C'était vraiment beau à voir, les rayons orangés du soleil filtrés à travers les épais feuillages des grands arbres aux troncs colossaux, le martèlement rythmés des sabots de la jument rajoutant une pointe de bien être, ils avancèrent doucement entre la verdure, admirant la flore et levant les yeux aux ciel, où les arbres leurs donnaient une impression de sécurité. Ils arrivèrent enfin à une grande clairière, où Link, connaissant le coin par cœur, laissa son destrier près d'un arbre, préférant continuer à pied.

- Oh regarde ! s'émerveilla Iria devant un stand de potion tenu par un perroquet, comme il est mignon !

Link, attendrit, salua l'oiseau d'un signe de main et celui-ci répondit en piaillant : "Bonjourr ! Bonjourr : Bôô plumage ! Bôô plumage !"

- Qu'il est mignon ! s'exclama Iria

Link s'apprêtait à répliquer " Plus que moi ? " Mais il se ravisa, trouvant qu'il avait assez taquiner de toute sa vie et se rappelant qu'il ne voulait pas se permettre d'avoir ce genre de relation avec son amie d'enfance, il répondit d'un ton joueur :

- Ne t'avise même pas de lui prendre ne serait-ce qu'une goutte d'huile, tu aurais aussitôt mal à la tête !

Iria ne comprit pas la blague de son ami, mais celui-ci marchant déjà vers un autre direction, elle s'empressa de le rejoindre, quand elle vit le temple, difforme, creusé dans un arbre énorme à l'écorce brune, presque noire et des racines tombante tout autour. Link lui, regardait à sa droite, là où par delà le gouffre, son épée dont il avait eu du mal à se séparer résidait, attendant qu'une autre personne que lui ne la libère de on socle éternel, et la jeune fille, voyant son regard songeur, lui demanda :

- Il y a quoi par là-bas, je vois une autre forêt ...

- Les bois perdus, répondit Link d'un ton grave

L'énorme précipice qui le séparait de ces bois le laissait coincé là pour le moment, s'il n'avait eu qu'un pas pour y aller, il l'aurait fait, peut-être que Skull Kid l'aurait aidé à retrouver son chemin ? Mais c'était impossible de traverser ce vide, pas sans matériel. Et il n'avait en réalité aucune idée s'il y retournerai un jour.

Iria sentit son ami se refermer à elle, comme elle l'avait remarquée depuis qu'il était revenu. Elle voyait bien qu'il essayait de faire des efforts avec elle, mais dès qu'il se souvenait de quelque chose, il n'arrivait plus à ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Elle ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde. Elle enjamba les hautes herbes et se dirigea vers le temple, déçue de la froideur qui s'était installé entre les deux compagnons. Elle l'entendit la rejoindre après un laps de temps, Link avait toujours peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, elle le savait, et au fond de lui, il appréhendait le retour dans cet endroit qu'il avait libéré de sa malédiction, peur des souvenirs qu'il pourrait y trouver. Sur le qui vive, Link marcha en premier sur les gravats de pierres qui avaient jadis bloqués l'entrée au héro, avançant dans le noir complet, l'air frais du temple lui parcourant la peau, il alluma sa lanterne.

Rien avait changé, les lierres et la végétation qui grimpait le long des murs de bois, les planches, les plantes, l'odeur d'herbe et de vieux bois qui parcouraient les pièces rendant l'atmosphère plaisante pour lui et Iria : c'était leur élément. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, la lumière devenait plus intense. Link s'approcha des deux torches situées de de part et d'autres de l'entrée, et les alluma d'un coup de lanterne. Il avait fait ça mille fois. Et enfin, en observant la salle et le grand mur de lierres devant eux, il éteignit sa lanterne afin d'économiser, et se hissa sur les plantes grimpantes, et, arrivé tout en haut, il tendit la main à Iria pour l'aider à monter. Mais la jeune fille lui rendit un petit air malicieux. ce n'était ni haut ni difficile, et en plus de ça, elle avait l'habitude, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle allait grimper des lierres, loin de là. Elle pris une poignée de lierre et prit appui sur une autre. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fut, elle avait rejoins Link. Tout ça, il l'avait oublié. Les citadins et ... citadines ... étaient loin de pouvoir faire ça, et Link avait oublié où Iria avait grandi. Dans la forêt.

Ils progressèrent, tantôt Link faisait basculer le rondin de bois qui servait de portes au temple de la force de ses bras incroyablement forts, tantôt Iria s'arrêtait pour regarder les coins et fissures du temple, appréciant l'ambiance et le calme de l'endroit. Ils passèrent devant l'emplacement où Link avait rencontré Baba, et ils n'eurent aucun mal à rejoindre l'autre partie du temple, traversant le gouffre venteux par un pont maintenant solide et fixe.

Il rentrèrent en trombe après que Link ai poussé la porte de la deuxième partie du temple en rigolant, et soufflant après avoir couru sur le pont de bois.

Iria reprenant son souffle et le sourire aux lèvres, fit remarquer :

- Regarde toi ! Tu es tout ébouriffé !

- Tu t'es pas vu ! Répliqua Link en rigolant. Et puis moi, ça change pas forcément de d'habitude non ?

- Haha c'est vrai ! reconnu Iria. Laisse moi arranger ça ...

Elle tendit la main vers la chevelure de Link, mais son bras vivement stoppé par une main forte sortie de nulle part qui lui donna des frissons à son contact.

- Ne t'avise même pas de toucher à mes cheveux, c'est ma propriété. dit Link d'un sourire malicieux, sans oublier le clin d'œil rassurant.

Iria baissa la main, un peu bouleversée. Link continua vers l'avant dernière salle, sans passer par les autres pièces lugubres et sombres auparavant remplies d'araignées, et poussa la porte, suivi de près par Iria, qui ne savait pas où son ami l'emmenait exactement.

Et la à la grande stupéfaction d'Iria, et étonnamment, de Link, le brouhaha qu'ils leurs parvinrent aux oreilles quand ils étaient entrés se tut.

Tout les singes étaient dans cette salle, où jadis il avait faire une corde "animales" pour aider le jeune héro à rejoindre la dernière salle du temple. Mais en cet instant même, tout ces petits yeux étaient fixés sur eux, hésitant entre aller se cacher ou ... les attaquer tout simplement. Iria porta les mains à sa bouche et après réflexion, Link , soulagé de revoir des têtes connues, avança doucement vers eux. Le singe à la rose le reconnu, poussa un petit cri et sauta à sa rencontre. Peu à peu les autres firent de même après avoir reconnu leurs sauveur, venant claquer des mains en l'air en sautant à coté de lui, et le brouhaha reprit de plus belle. Iria étonnée se fit entrainer vers un lit de feuilles avec son compagnon pour se faire offrir fruits et autres cadeaux comestibles qu'elle ne connaissait pas forcément. Link les remerçia tant qu'il pouvait et essaya de leur parler mais trop heureux de leurs visite, les singes restait auprès d'eux comme des amis aimés ne l'écoutant pas, et de toute manière, ne le comprenait pas. Enfin, les têtes se retournèrent vers le coin de la pièce où un grande porte se tenait et un babouin blanc apparu. Link le reconnu comme étant le singe fou qu'il avait vaincu ou sauvé. Et celui qui l'avait aidé a se débarrasser du mal qui avait envahi ce temple lors de sa première visite. Celui-ci s'avança par bon de 5 mètres vers les deux Hyliens et arrivé devant eux, leurs lâcha un cri amical, mais qui fit néanmoins peur aux deux invité. Link lui souris en signe de compréhension. Le babouin leur fit un signe de la main et les invita à le suivre, alors, abandonnant la marrée de singes aux fruits et aux lits de feuilles, Link prenant Iria par la main, se mirent debout et rejoignirent le babouin au fond de la salle, devant la grande porte de bois marqué de signes rouges.

Une petite embouchure qui permettait aux singes de passer été présente sur le coin de la porte, mais malheureusement pas assez grande pour être franchie par des Hyliens. Link, avec l'accord du babouin, poussa légèrement la porte et fit découvrir une fente assez grande pour tous, si du moins les deux amis baissaient la tête ...

C'est alors qu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans la grande salle, où le chef des singes avait apparemment élu domicile. Magnifique, c'était la définition d'Iria pour décrire cette salle, vaste, claire, la verdure resplendissante poussait tout autour d'un bassin d'eau pur, dont on ne pouvait voir le fond, au milieu de l'eau aux clapotis réguliers, un grand pilier de bois reliais le plafond et l'eau, un pilier magnifique, où Iria discerna pendant un instant des yeux et une bouche gravés dans le bois, mais ce n'était qu'une illusion ... la lumière perçait les fissures du plafond de bois au-dessus de leurs têtes et des lianes pleuvaient sur toute la pièce, plus ou moins grande. De chaque cotés de la pièce, en hauteur, de vielles rambardes moisissaient, sûrement de vieux promontoires du temps ou le temple été utilisé et fréquenté.

Maintenant, le temple était envahit de singes et de végétation, et désinfecté de montres grâce à Link, et c'était mieux ainsi, pensa Iria. Que cet endroit devait être beau autrefois. Link se sentit tout nostalgique, l'endroit été vraiment devenu beau, là où avant une plante répugnante gisait au milieu d'une eau violacée entourée de ses aclytes carnivores ... Mieux valait ne pas en parler à Iria.

Elle était belle quand elle été heureuse, et là, elle l'était. Dans une pièce qui lui plaisait, sauvage mais magnifique, en compagnie de son meilleur ami, il était lui aussi comblé par cette pensée.

Le babouin aux fesses roses rigola à sa manière, de singe donc, et avec une puissance colossale, il bondit survolant l'eau sur le pilier de bois, s'agrippant à l'écorce, rentra dans un trou creusé par le temps, et après des multiples cliquetis provenant de ce trou, indiquant que le singe cherchait quelque chose parmi ses trésors entreposés là, à l'abri de tout individus. Quand il en ressortit, il tenais un objet brillant, rouge sang. Il bondit de nouveau vers eux, atterrissant pile à l'endroit souhaité, et leur tendit son trésor dans sa grosse main difforme, avec ses yeux brillants fixant Link avec gratitude. Le jeune homme prit délicatement cet objet, une pierre absolument légère tenant facilement au creux de sa main, d'un rouge pétant, ronde bien que cassé ou fissuré là et là, mais qui restait quand même magnifique. Link lui adressa un sourire bienveillant, comprenant la beauté de son geste. Cette pierre devait être un de ses biens les plus précieux, et il lui en faisait cadeau, à lui. Il en était reconnaissant. Link le déposa dans sa bourse, il savait déjà ce qu'il allait en faire.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette pièce, la soirée se rallongait, et la lumière qui leur parvenait n'était plus que rose, donnant une teinte orangée à l'eau. Allongé au bord du bassin, Link se prélassait de ce moment, jouant avec les herbes autour de lui, et Iria assise, prenant appuie sur ses deux mains derrière son dos, les pieds dans l'eau, admirant les reflets sur l'écorce de la pièce ...

Link se releva dans une position en tailleurs, ses bottes se rejoignant dans l'herbe molle. Et d'une voix douce il s'adressa à Iria :

- Ça fait longtemps que je ne m'était pas senti aussi bien, mais je pense qu'on devrait rentrer, la nuit va tomber et ce n'est pas sûr.

Iria laissa un moment de silence avant de répondre. Elle avait bien sûr envisagé de passer la nuit ici, en compagnie d'animaux, de verdure et de son ami d'enfance, mais il était si protecteur avec elle qu'il ne la laisserais pas une seconde exposée, et elle le savait. Ne cherchant pas à le contredire et appréciant son comportement, elle acquiesça :

- Tu as raison, mais j'espère revenir un jour, tu me le promet Link ?

Celui-ci se leva, aida son amie à se mettre debout d'une main forte et d'un regard attendrit il lui promi :

- Oui, on reviendras ici je te le jure.

Iria lui répondit d'un sourire resplendissant qui voulait tout dire pour Link. Ils dirent au revoir à la fratrie des singes jetant un dernier coup d'œil à ce berceau de lumière et ils traversèrent le temple. Iria savait que l'occasion été rare, d'être avec Link, dans un endroit qu'ils aimaient tout les deux, du moins d'après ce qu'elle pensait. Elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui, mais plus que tout, elle était bien, elle retrouvait ce qui lui avait manqué durant tout ces mois de vagabondage, où on l'avait capturée et emmenée ailleurs, dans des contrées qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Mais son ami l'avait retrouvée et pour ça, elle en était infiniment reconnaissante. Il l'avait sauvé.

Ils atteignirent enfin la sortie, l'air frais de la nuit planant sur la forêt annonçait une nuit douce et froide. Epona, nerveuse, les attendaient. Grâce à ses sabots boueux et sa bouche pleine d'écume, on devinait qu'elle avait été se balader, profitant de l'espace et du plat de la forêt pour galoper à son aise. Link avait toujours eu confiance en elle pour la laisser détachée, elle était toujours là pour lui, et même pendant sa quête, elle avait su le retrouver. Cette connexion entre eux deux lui avait permit de retrouver espoir.

Le jeune guerrier lui donna des petites tapes sur la croupe et voyant Iria s'approcher, à la plus grande surprise de celle-ci, le jeune homme la souleva par la taille et la hissa sur la jument, et ce ne fut pas pour déplaire à blonde qui n'avait pas vu le coup venir. Link se mit en selle à son tour, tira sur les rênes et se laissa guider par sa monture à travers la forêt.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Le mal plane

_Voici la suite, arrivée à temps. Je pense que si vous aimez les sentiments, vous serez contents de ce chapitre._

* * *

><p>- Prend la, je te l'offre.<p>

- Link ...

- Elle est à toi, j'y tiens. Elle te sierra mieux à toi qu'à moi de toute manière.

Iria s'empara de la pierre luisante de rouge, plongeant son regard dans le cristal. Elle était belle, si douce au toucher, et si légère au porter ... Dès cet instant elle su qu'elle ne s'en séparerait plus jamais. Ce n'était pas une simple pierre. Pour la jeune fille, c'était le cadeau d'une amitié qu'elle avait eu peur de ne jamais retrouver, entre deux personnes qui se vouaient un profond respect, et cette pierre en était le pilier à présent. Iria se sentie comblée.

* * *

><p>On entendait les battements du bois contre bois dans tout le village, Link partant vers la droite, et Colin vers la gauche, combattant ardument de leurs épées de bois.<br>Ils y étaient depuis bien une heure maintenant, Colin essoufflé, et le jeune guerrier amusé par les moulinets inutile de son apprenti dans les airs, qui mine de rien, s'amélioraient de minutes en minutes.

- Bien, on va arrêter la d'accord ? C'était très bien Colin.

- Si tôt ?

Link mourrait d'envie d'être seul, pas qu'il vouait une haine aux entraînements qu'il donnait, loin de là, mais cela faisait deux jours qu'il n'était pas sorti du village et sa nature d'aventurier le poussait ne pas rester trop longtemps au même endroit.

- Eh bien je ... hésita Link avant d'être interrompu par Moï en grande avancée vers eux qui, visiblement, arrivait au bon moment :

- Rentre chez nous Colin, va t'occuper de ta sœur, ta mère vient de la réveiller.

- D'accord papa !

Il courait presque, et on comprenait pourquoi, il adorait s'occuper du nouveau né, faisant naître un sourire sur le visage des deux hommes. Mais Moï reprit très vite son sérieux et s'adressa au plus jeune en vert :

- Link, vient avec moi, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, et jetant un regard aux alentours il continua : mais pas ici.

Le berger, interloqué, obéit, récupéra son épée de fer sur le présentoir à armes, la rangea dans son fourreau et suivit son aîné hors du village. Voilà qu'elle magnifique occasion de s'échapper un peu de l'atmosphère du lieu avec une raison valable : une discussion avec Moï, le maître d'armes. Et si celui-ci avait demandé une discussion privé loin des oreilles indiscrètes, le jeune homme savait que c'était important, surtout si on le sollicitait lui.  
>Isl traversèrent le village, passèrent devant la source de l'esprit de Latouane et ouvrirent le portail qui menait à la forêt. Ils allaient loin pour une discussion se disait Link, mais il lui emboita le pas sans poser de questions, son esprit se préparant de plus en plus à un mauvaise nouvelle à mesure qu'ils marchaient.<br>Et soudain Moï parla :

- C'est la forêt Link, il se passe la même chose, l'histoire se répète, tu te souviens quand je t'avais dis que les choses avaient changées avant ... tout ça ? Eh bien cela se renouvelle, et différemment cette fois.

Ils avaient atteint l'orée de la forêt, devant un grand arbre, ils ressentirent la même chose. Un sentiment d'insécurité, comme si tout danger avait déjà envahi l'espace, tapit dans l'ombre ,invisible et attendant le bon moment pour surgir. Moï avait douté à une illusion mais Link lui le savait. Il avait ressenti ça tout le long de la semaine, son esprit d'élu des déesses l'avait inconsciemment avertit, son instinct l'avait maintenu sur ses gardes, son épée près de lui, s'inquiétant plus que tout pour le village et ses habitants, sa famille. Fronçant les sourcils, Link s'avança dans la forêt sans un mot, à l'affut de tout mouvements suspects. Le fait que son mentor lui ai annoncé de vive voix ce qu'il pensait depuis plus d'une semaine avait rendu la chose plus réelle, plus inquiétante, et il décida de ne pas faire par de son ressentiment sur le sujet.

- Tu l'as sentit aussi, ce mal, ce changement ... J'hésite à abandonner le village quelques jours pour aller rejoindre mes compagnons à la citadelle, pour m'enquérir des nouvelles, si mauvaises soit-elles.

Link savait ce qu'il était en train de lui dire, et il ne voulait pas. Ses yeux saphirs se fixèrent dans les yeux bleus de l'homme en fine armure et lui adressa :

- Je vais y aller, il faut que quelqu'un veille sur le village, garder les enfants en sécurités. J'irai à la citadelle ... Et au château.

Moï baissa les yeux, se remémorant la tragédie des mois auparavant, quand il avait été incapable de défendre sa famille contre une ordre de lutins répugnant chevauchants des sangliers aussi gros que leur chef. Link qui lu dans ses pensées, s'approcha de lui et lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule :

- Tu as fait ce que tu as pu, mais ils ne viendront plus nous ennuyer maintenant, ils sont ... de notre côté, en quelque sorte.

Rassurant son ami, il laissa échapper un sourire au coin des lèvres. Ces créatures appelées Orcs suivaient le plus fort, et pour cause, lui, jeune homme vêtu de vert, il avait vaincu Ganondorf, en passant par Xanto. C'était lui que les monstres suivaient maintenant, même si le héro n'avait aucune confiance en eux.

Ils rentrèrent avec un mine maussade, réalisant que leurs dirent n'avait rien d'une prédiction ou d'un mythe, mais que c'était la réalité. Devraient-isl encore se battre ? Quant savaient-ils ? Ils ne pouvaient pas encore avoir une idée précise de la menace qu'ils avaient ressenti en Hyrule, pourtant, cela les chamboulaient de l'intérieur, mais ils n'osaient pas se l'avouer. Leur inquiétude sur leurs mines déconfites n'étaient pas passée inaperçue, les habitants savaient que leurs sécurité reposait en grande partie sur la prévenance des deux combattants.

Les préparatifs se firent dans la plus grande discrétion. Link sella Epona, Moï lui donna conseils et provisions, lui recommandant de ne pas faire d'adieux, lui affirmant qu'il reviendrait assez vite et que la menace n'était que passagère, mais Link ne voyait pas les choses de la même manière, il leva sa main droite là où la Triforce y était gravée depuis sa naissance, et se concentra sur le triangle de droite, la Triforce du courage qui luisait encore, et cela avait une signification très singulière du danger, et l'élu en était conscient.

Quelques jours plus tard, l'air se faisant plus lourde sur les épaules du héros, il fut prêt à partir, il avait juste besoin de repos. Il rentra chez lui, suivant l'unique conseil de Moï qu'il avait décidé de suivre : ne pas faire d'adieux. Fahd n'avait pas besoin d'aide à la bergerie pour le moment et Link savait qu'en cas de besoin, le berger saurait se débrouiller tout seul. Il rentra dans sa maison, à la hauteur des arbres et des nids d'oiseaux, monta au dernier étage et passa la tête par l'ouverture : le soleil, encore un peu chaud, luisant de rouge entouré d'un ciel rose se couchait, descendant doucement au loin derrière les confins de la terre. Il inspira une grand bouffée d'air, profitant de ces derniers moments, l'odeur des pins, les chants des oiseaux, le travail des écureuils sur l'écorce des arbres et les chèvres qui bêlent au loin. Il s'arracha à cette vue et descendit l'échelle en direction de son bureau, là où son bouclier et son arsenal étaient posés, prêts à retrouver leurs place, à la ceinture du guerrier.

Un léger bruit se fit entendre derrière lui, quelqu'un avait frappé à la porte. Il n'attendait vraiment personne, Moï qui venait lui adresser encore quelques remarques ? Ce devait être cela, même si au fond il espérait que ce soit ...

Il ouvrit la porte, la forme d'une jeune fille apparue devant la lumière rouge du soleil, cachant son visage dans l'ombre, bien que sa tunique blanche et sont pantalon marrons ne laisse pas à désirer sur l'identité de la personne.

- Iria ? s'étonna Link.

La blonde esquissa un sourire. Le jeune homme la fit entrer à l'intérieur. Elle s'avança vers la cheminée et ne tourna pas la tête vers son ami qui venait de fermer la porte, laissant comme seul lumière la lueur des bougies posées sur la table. Ne s'attendant pas du tout à la voir, Link osa quelques pas vers elle, qui fixait toujours l'antre de la cheminée éteinte. Puis, elle tourna doucement la tête vers lui, les mains de la jeune fille s'entortillant entre elles et ses yeux verts étaient luisants, une unique larme chaste glissant le long de sa joue. Link, prit d'un élan d'affection, la rejoignit et lui essuya cette goutte scintillante de sa joue rosée et lisse. Elle leva ses longs cils vers ces yeux saphirs :

- Tu pars ...

L'homme en vert ne su que répondre, ce qu'il craignait venait de se dérouler, des adieux douloureux. Cherchant les mots pour la rassurer, il sourit bêtement et continua :

- Oui Iria, mais je reviendrais, je te le promet.

Il commençait à être triste lui aussi, son cœur battant plus fort, il garda les yeux rivés sur Iria, voulant la consoler, sans paraître lui même déboussolé. Elle baissa les yeux et renifla tendrement, elle reprit :

- J'ai peur pour toi, je ... je vous ai entendu, quelque chose arrive et c'est pour ça que tu t'en vas ...

Ce fut au tour de Link de baisser les yeux. C'est là qu'il remarqua autour de son cou une chaîne verte, de laquelle brillait le pendentif qu'il lui avait offert, rouge sang, couleur renforcée avec la faible leurs des flammes des candélabres. Il porta sa main vers sa gorge et s'empara du médaillon, sa main ouverte. Il reprit confiance.

- Je reviendrais te voir, je le jure, je t'emmènerai même loin si tu me le demande ...

Les yeux embués de larmes, Iria porta ses mains sur le pendentif, le regardant plus intensément, sentant le réconfort qu'il lui apportait.

Et elle sourit, un léger sourire, mais c'était déjà ça. Leurs mains se croisèrent, s'entrelacèrent, se serrèrent. Ils se tenaient tout les deux, au milieu de la pièce, dans le silence le plus absolu, la nuit était tombée à l'extérieur et la lune envoyait sa lumière blanche à travers les carreaux de la fenêtre.

La chaleur montait, leurs fronts étaient maintenant collés, leurs souffle sur la peau l'un à l'autre. Le cœur d'Iria envoyait des pulsions que même Link pouvait ressentir. Ils étaient bien, l'un contre l'autre, dans leurs derniers instants. Iria inclina légèrement la tête vers le haut et effleura les lèvres de Link,ce qui fit bouillonner ses joues. Elle pressa un peu plus les siennes contres celles du jeune homme et ferma les yeux. Il ne recula pas, il lui rendit ce moment de tendresse, les yeux clos, les mains autour de sa nuque. Link sentit son cœur battre. Plus fort. Iria déposa ses mains sur le torse résistant de son partenaire, pressant ses muscles saillants à travers sa tunique. Leur baiser s'intensifia. Et soudain, sentant la pression monter, le cœur de Link s'arrêta. Il recula de quelque centimètres et se détacha de la son amie, ouvrant les yeux. Il s'était laissé emporter, du moins il le pensait.

Iria, brusquement revenue à la réalité, se sentait perdue, mais peu lui importait, elle avait la sale impression qu'elle n'avait pas fait ce qu'il fallait, mais c'était si bon ... Elle serra le pendentif plus fort, sentant sa chaleur dans la paume de sa main, son cœur avait ralentis le rythme. Le garçon aux cheveux châtains porta la main à son front, les yeux cherchant dans toute la pièce un rien. Il se sentait gêné, certes, mais il avait repris la situation en main, il s'excusa :

- Désolé, je n'aurai pas dû ...

- Link ...

Iria lui avait lancé un regard appuyé de bon sens, signifiant qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas du tout, d'autant plus qu'elle en était la coupable ... Elle alla vers la porte et posa la main sur la poignée. Osant un dernier regard en arrière, elle vit Link sourire, la rejoindre, et lui poser un baiser chaste sur le front. Elle esquissa un sourire à son tour et lança :

- Prend soin d'Epona.

Et elle s'extirpa à l'extérieur, laissant un sourire sur le visage du héro, éclairé par le reflet de l'astre de la nuit, regardant s'éloigner son amie d'enfance. Il avait voulu aucun au revoir, et surtout avec _elle. _Et étant donné la tournure que cet adieu avait prit, il le regrettait déjà ... Mais il se demanda si ce ne serai pas pire s'il n'avait pas eu d'adieu.


	4. Chapitre 4 : L'ombre

Voici la suite ! J'ai fait ça sur une assez longue durée et ce n'est vraiment au point pour moi.

N'hésitez pas à me dire si il y a des fautes ou d'autres quelconques problèmes !

* * *

><p>L'aube venait de se lever sur la ville de pierre. Le monde s'adonnait à ses affaires au sein de la citadelle, ne se souciant guerre des maux d'Hyrule qui ne les atteignaient pas. Du moins pas encore. Tous travaillaient en ces jours encore heureux, sauvés par le Héro d'Hyrule il y a de cela de nombreux mois.<p>

Les tours brumeuses du nouveau château s'élevaient déjà par-dessus la citadelle, offrant une vue par de là les plaines d'Hyrules. Les travaux avançaient rapidement et la princesse avait obtenu l'accès à la tour pilier, cette plus haute tour qui lui permettait de surveiller son royaume entier et d'affirmer son rôle de gouvernante. Le trône se tiendra à la même place que jadis, et aussi haut que la tour de le permettra, des statues à l'effigie des déesses y seront placées, à leurs juste place. En cette matinée, Zelda se trouvait là, appuyée sur le rebord du garde-fou, le regard plongé dans le vide, au sommet de cette tour principale.

Le soleil levant animait ses yeux bleus d'une lueur orangée. Surplombant le monde, Zelda ressentait tout l'air, toute l'atmosphère. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir s'accentuait de jours en jours. L'air devenait plus lourd, plus pesant sur le pays. Inquiétant et incertain, la princesse sentait le mal arriver, et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait maintenir la paix. Elle détourna son regard du vide, tournant le dos au soleil levant, et descendit les marches d'un pas hâtif. Elle passa par des ouvertures, traversa des salles encore nues, longea des couloirs où le vent froid s'infiltrait à sa guise, et après maintes marches circulaires, atteignit les jardins, d'où elle pu rejoindre ses appartements dans la tour annexe. Là où lui attendait une tonne de travail. Lettres, audiences, réunions, organisation des armées, des plans du château ... Mais par-dessus tout, Maître Austin vint lui apporter de terribles nouvelles. Chasseurs, bûcherons, voyageurs, marchands, pèlerins avaient été retrouvé morts sur les sentiers et près des bois, partout à travers Hyrule au cours de ce dernier mois. Zelda subi un choc à ces nouvelles.

Des corps mutilés et abandonnés, éparpillés, écorchés par des loups sauvages, habituellement inoffensifs envers les Hyliens et autres races supérieures. Ces loups étaient une espèce sacrée par les esprits de la forêt. Ils chassaient sur leurs territoires, vivaient sur leurs territoires et ne sortaient presque jamais de leurs habitat. Là, c'était différent. Pourquoi ces loups avaient-t-ils quittés leurs forêts pour venir attaquer jusqu'à la moelle des personnes qui ne leur avaient causé aucun mal ?

Zelda prit des sanctions immédiates. Consciente du danger et que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle barra les routes qui passaient près et à travers les forêts. Interdisant tout accès ou raccourcis que cette forêt permettait, ainsi que ses animaux et autres denrées rares, en attendant d'avoir trouvé une solution au problème. La princesse ne parvenait pas à saisir tout le sens de cette histoire, elle était désemparée face à un problème tel que celui-ci. Elle se sentait impuissante alors que ce n'était que de simple loups à l'origine inoffensifs. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait en faire pour le moment était de limiter les dégâts.

Une fois les sentiers condamnés, les habitants et voyageurs se posèrent des questions, et la rumeur que des loups tueurs d'humains vivaient dans cette forêt, foule de mercenaires et chasseurs vinrent demander récompense en échange de la tête d'une ces bêtes sauvages qui mettaient en péril des vies. La princesse les renvoya tous, aucun mal ne leur sera fait, elle savait que ce n'était pas dans leurs nature de s'attaquer à son peuple. Maître Austin était de son avis, à ses côtés pour la soutenir autant que possible dans cette mauvaise posture.

"Nous avons fait les nécessaire pour ces pauvres gens et voyageurs, du moins ceux qui ont été retrouvés ..."

La princesse avala difficilement, avant de croiser les mains sur son office, et de se vider la tête.

"Maitre Austin, c'est la première fois que j'entends parler de ce genre de phénomène, je ne sais comment y remédier."

- Princesse, si je puis me permettre, ces attaques ne m'évoque que de la magie noire ..."

Zelda sentie sa tête bouillonner, ses paupières s'alourdirent, mais ce n'était pas dû à la fatigue, ni au stress.

"Ne pensez-vous pas que j'avais fait le rapprochement Maître Austin ? Je médite sur ce point, si un tel événement, inconnu soit-il, est arrivé, je me dois de trouver un moyen, fut-il magique pour le régler."

Son mal de tête était donc dû a la colère ? Non pourtant, elle se sentait calme, à l'écoute de son conseiller. Elle se rendit compte de son ton froid et adressa un sourire à l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle, qui, de son air mal à l'aise, avait déjà repris confiance.

Soudain, Zelda ne pu réprimer l'envie de prendre sa tête entre ses mains. Elle avait mal, profond, puissant.

"Zelda ... Princesse Zelda ..."

- Princesse ? Allez-vous bien ?"

" Princesse Zelda, tu ne pourras rien empêcher cette fois ..."

- Princesse ? Zelda, répondez-moi bon sang !

" Je reviens, et je ferais souffrir ton peuple ..."

Un long râle s'en suivit. Puis, plus rien. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Le sol froid lui touchait le bout des oreilles et sa chaise où elle était assise quelques secondes auparavant été renversée. Abasourdie, elle se releva. Cette voix ... Cette voix grave et lente, comme un écho maléfique... Ganondorf !

"S'il vous plaît, allongez-vous, reprenez vous princesse."

Maître Austin avait tenté de l'aider, mais sa chute virulente lui en avait empêcher. Il escorta la princesse sur le sofa et elle s'y étendit, toujours dans ses songes. Une chose atroce venait de se produire. Ganondorf de retour ? Mais comment ... ? Mort de la main du Héros du Temps, fini, évaporé. Cette fois, il n'avait pas été envoyé dans un monde parallèle quelconque d'où il aurait pu trouver le moyen de se venger. Ganondorf était _mort_, elle l'avait vu de ses propres yeux.

Elle était comme paralysée, les yeux fixés dans le vide, à demi debout sur le sofa. Maître Austin se faisait un sang d'encre, ne sachant que faire pour cette enfant, cette grande enfant avec tant de poids sur ses épaules. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce que la princesse venait de vivre. Il pu seulement discerner un son venant de la bouche de Zelda : "Ganondorf ...". Il en devint blême, et il fut incapable de rester assis aux côté de la gouvernante. Il se leva, faisant les cents pas, redoutant les vision de la princesse qui ne pouvait trahir cet être élu.

Soudain, il ne discerna plus de lumière, juste quand il passait devant la fenêtre, le soleil avait disparu. A la place, un grand voile sombre avait recouvert le ciel de part et d'autre. Il resta de marbre face à ce changement. La princesse gémit, elle avait de nouveau mal, mais cette fois, elle lutta. Reprenant ses esprits, elle s'approcha de Maître Austin.

Prise d'une profonde panique en levant les yeux au ciel, elle quitta la pièce et descendit les marche de sa tour. Franchissant les portes, la douleur lui repris de plus belle : Deux grand yeux jaunes fixaient la terre de leurs lueur vide et froide, infligeant à Hyrule les pires cauchemars que l'homme peut supporter. Puis, dans un éclair noir, les yeux disparurent.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Excalibur

Link chevauchait sous le soleil levant, frais et clair d'Hyrule. L'air de pins emplissait ses narines et Epona hénissait de plaisir. Il s'arrêtèrent enfin, Link attacha Epona près du marchand insolite, et s'approcha du rebord, plongeant son regard dans le vide.

Il se tenait devant le gouffre, séparant la Forêt de Firone, et la forêt sacrée. Les échafaudages que le groupe de résistance de Telma avait commencé à mettre en place ne permettait pas encore un accès simple vers les bois perdus, cependant, un éclat doré attira l'œil du héros. Mais bien sûr ! Il restait les "anciens" moyens. Délaissant sa fidèle jument près de l'oiseau marchand, il pris à sa place le _poulet d'or, _déambulant dans les hautes herbes près du temple de Firone. Un fois en sa possession, Link pris son courage à deux mains et sauta, anxieux de retrouver une vielle amie.

Il flotta dans les airs, d'îlots en îlots, laissant derrière lui une traînée de plumes dorées, arrivant enfin devant une pierre verticale gravée d'un œil souligné d'une unique larme ... Un son familier s'en émanait, un son d'une force mystique. Mettant un pied devant l'autre, il s'engouffra enfin dans la cavité sombre des bois perdus.

A l'intérieur, ce n'était que verdure. Les arbres perdaient leurs feuilles, jaunissaient, craquelant sous les bottes du jeune homme, les arbres se penchaient les uns vers les autres, et les rayons du soleil perçaient par zones les branches robustes des arbres centenaires. L'atmosphère calme et pesante de l'endroit, bien que plus colorée, décida le pas du héros. On entendait la douce musique encore lointaine de Skull Kid, son éternel jeu d'enfant qui errait depuis des millénaires dans cette forêt qu'il faisait sienne. Il aurait pu en raconter, des histoires ...

Les marres, les souches, les chemins, les fougères, les feuilles, les arbres, le ciel, le soleil. Encore et encore. Guidé par la mélodie, Link recouvrit enfin sa voie vers les vestiges du Temple du Temps. Les deux fièrent statues qui se tenaient là ne firent pas un mouvement cette fois ci, le symbole sur les dalles aux sol, la Triforce, était le seul endroit pas encore recouvert de verdure, destinée à perdurer dans le temps. Il monta les escaliers, et arriva dans cette grande clairière entourée de mur délabrés couverts de fougères, et au centre, un socle. Un socle, et ... Excalibur.

Link sentit monter en lui l'adrénaline. Rien que de penser au contact avec cette arme, _son_ arme, il ressentit un frémissement dans la poitrine. Non comme un sentiment d'amour, mais comme un sentiment d'accomplissement, de réunification. Quelques feuilles s'élevèrent du sol suite à un brise et l'élu s'avança enfin au centre.

Ce fut comme il l'avait imaginé, seulement en plus intense. Il empoigna la poignée et la tira doucement vers le haut. De la chaleur, puis un sentiment de puissance l'envahit. Il éleva la lame vers le ciel et la contempla, belle, la garde améthyste et le tranchant, scintillant à la lumière.

Le héros la rangea dans son fourreau, mis l'épée de Toal sous un tas de feuilles plus loin, et rebroussa chemin.

* * *

><p>Des yeux jaunes fixait la terre, le ciel devenu noir au dessus de la citadelle, mais sans pluie. Grondant comme avant un orage violent, le ciel se voilait. Soudain, les yeux, comme toujours, se rétractèrent dans les profondeurs.<p>

* * *

><p>La jument écumait. Buvant avec fougue dans l'étendue d'eau, Link nettoyait ses vêtements, assis près du bord, sous le pont de la plaine sud d'Hyrule. Le ciel était encore clair, mais au loin, le nouveau château était entouré de nuages noirs, tandis que vers l'horizon, le soleil descendait doucement vers les falaises.<p>

Désaltérés, les deux compagnons de route chevauchèrent vers l'ouest, et arrivèrent dans les gorges. C'était le crépuscule, et le village rouge de Cocorico semblait déjà endormit. Ne voulant pas se faire remarquer, Link attela Epona derrière le magasin général, et alla demander une chambre à l'hôtel Dors-Dîne.

Heureusement pour lui, le réceptionniste était tout nouveau, un nouvel arrivant au village comme beaucoup d'autre qui venait refaire leurs vie après les événements passés. "Tant mieux pour le village" pensa le voyageur.

Le remarquant facilement, le réceptionniste s'adressa directement à lui, sa moustache frétillante.

- Bonsoir Monsieur. Cherchez-vous le couvert ? Dit-il d'une voix d'aristocrate parfaitement imitée.

- Un repas et une chambre pour la nuit s'il vous plaît.

- Très bien monsieur. Un supplément quelconque ? Nous avons plusieurs choses à vous proposer ...

Légèrement énervé par la proposition, Link l'interrompit.

- Non c'est bon, dites-moi seulement le prix.

Link donna finalement 40 rubis à l'hôtelier, et il se dirigea dans la cuisine. On lui servit un plat chaud qu'il mangea rapidement, sans faire attention à la cuisinière rondelette qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis les fourneaux, et monta se coucher. Il se dit qu'il avait fait le bon choix, la prochaine nuit, il sera sûrement obligé de dormir à la belle étoile.

Il se leva à l'aube, s'habilla rapidement, se fit servir un petit-déjeuner où cette fois-ci, la cuisinière vint s'assoir à sa table et discuter avec des yeux pétillants. Discours au quel Link répondit que par des sourires polis avant de remettre sa clef au guichet et d'aller récupérer Epona. Il se ravitailla au magasin, rempli sa gourde à la source de l'esprit, quand passa la facteur, accourant, son drapeau rose flottant derrière lui, en pleine tournée matinale.

C'est alors que Link pensa. Il baissa les yeux vers sa sacoche et en sortit une lettre, toute froissée. Elle était d'un blanc immaculé inscrite d'une écriture fine et noire. _"Pour Link, Toal"_

Retournant la lettre pour la centième fois, il ouvrit l'enveloppe où le cachet était déjà brisé, et relu une énième fois cette lettre plus qu'évasive.

_"Link, je t'en pris, viens._

_ Zelda"_

Il ferma le document, tiré de sa pensée par le brouhaha du village qui commençait doucement à s'éveiller. Il mena la bride d'Epona hors de la source, traversa le village à travers les tourments du peuple, et arriva à l'imposant portail de fer, fermé. Les deux gardes royal qui gardaient l'entrée l'examinèrent avant de le laisser enfin passer. Entendant la cloche de l'église du père Reynald retentir derrière lui, il se mit en selle et fit du mollet à sa jument.

Il était presque sortit des gorges, lorsque qu'un cri l'interpella. Dans une cavité creusée dans la pierre, une petite fille aux cheveux noirs criait, à terre, terrifiée face à un terrible molosse montrant ses crocs, prêt à l'attaquer. Le héro sauta à terre, dégaina son épée et s'avança d'un pas décidé vers le chien enragé. Le petite fille criait, les yeux incapable de se détacher de l'animal. Remarquant l'arrivé du jeune homme, le molosse grogna de plus belle et bondit sur le héros. Link n'eut pas le temps de faire un choix, et enfonça sa lame dans le buste de l'animal, qui gémit avant de s'effondrer à ses pieds. Pauvre bête ... Mais comment est-ce arrivé ?

La jeune fille se releva courageusement, les yeux humides. Louda ?!

Link la retint par les épaules. "Louda ! Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ! Tu n'aurais pas dû être si loin du village en premier lieu !

Link était en colère, mais son visage était effrayé, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. S'il elle s'était blessée ...

- Je-*snif*. Je vais bien, Link, merci beaucoup.

Et elle se serra contre lui, soulagée. Sa petite taille permis à Link de baisser la tête pour voir le cadavre du chien, normalement si inoffensif.

Sur le retour au village, Louda lui raconta que ce chien était jadis le sien, mais qu'un jour, il était devenu sauvage et avait disparu avec tout les autres, suite à "l'épidémie".

- L'épidémie ?

- Oui, tout nos animaux sont devenus violent, plusieurs de mes amis ont été gravement blessés, et des loups sont même venus jusqu'ici attaquer le village.

Elle pleurait toujours, elle avait eu tellement peur que le plus dur était passé. Son chien sera enterré plus tard, du moins elle l'espérait ...

Link l'abandonna au lourd portail et lui dis au revoir. Des animaux qui deviennent fous ? Hum ... Étrange ... La présence de gardes s'expliquait, on avait renforcé la sécurité.

Mais le héros oublia assez vite la scène, car il était déjà arrivé dans la grande plaine d'Hyrule Ouest, étendue d'herbes et de pierres. Ayant pris du retard dans son voyage, il chevaucha à grande vitesse vers les nuages sombres qui semblaient survoler la citadelle, et arriva devant 2 gardes à moitié endormis sur leurs lances. Le son des sabots d'Epona les tira de leurs somnolence.

"Halte-là ! L'accès à la citadelle est dorénavant rigoureusement contrôlée, ordre de son Altesse ! Veuillez montrer un signe de légitimité, en rapport avec votre lieu d'habitation ou de fonction. "

L'homme en vert décida de ressortir sa lettre fatidique et de montrer le sceau royal fondu sur le cachet. Les gardes ouvrirent les yeux de surprise et le laissèrent passer, intrigué par le jeune homme.

Enfin, la citadelle, grande ville centre du Royaume, protéger par la rivière et par de hautes murailles, au pied du château d'Hyrule, rayonnante cité. Mais Link n'y trouva qu'un souvenir, celui des ombres. En effet, les rues et les murs ne lui rappelait que la sombre époque du règne des ombres, quand le crépuscule envahissait alors les lieux. Le corridor devant le héros était désert, le vent s'engouffrant entre ses murs, provoquant un sentiment de peur. La lumière se faisait rare, les lanternes éclairaient de jour comme de nuit, les nuages noirs tournant en cercle autour du château. Quand Link leva les yeux au ciel, il sentit sur lui un regard de haine. Délaissant Epona aux portes, il décida en premier lieu de rejoindre la taverne, c'est ce que son âme lui disait de faire. Sur les dalles de pierres, il ne croisa que quelques personne pressées, emmitouflés sous leurs sacs et leurs vêtements. Les galeries marchandes étaient toujours ouvertes, mais les marchés n'accueillaient plus foules. Il tourna à l'angle, descendit les marches, et tourna la poignée de la porte jaune. Accroché au mur sur la droite, une pancarte affichait : Ouvert.

Les bougies éclairaient mal, un léger brouhaha retentissait dans la salle, comme un chuchotement, mais mis en sourdine par l'atmosphère pesante. Un coup d'œil vers le bar de la taverne et il remarqua une vielle amie. La chatte blanche agitait sa queue sur le comptoir, elle avait reniflé le héros et s'empressa de bondir à terre et d'aller le saluer en se frottant à lui. La femme corpulente du comptoir tourna la tête :

"C'est pas vrai, Link ?! Bienvenue ! Tu ne pouvais vraiment pas mieux tomber ..."

Son visage pris un ton plus grave, elle tourna la tête vers le fond de la salle pour l'y inviter. 3 personnes étaient attablés. Ces personnes semblaient ne pas du tout aller ensemble. Pour cause, entre un vieil homme mystérieux caché sous sa capuche, une femme en armure, et un autre homme à lunettes accompagné d'un livre, ils ne semblaient avoir vraiment rien en commun. Pourtant, un but les unissait : La protection du Royaume d'Hyrule. Ils s'étaient faits appelé "_La Résistance_". Du temps du règne de Xanto, ils s'étaient rassemblés en secret pour découvrir ce qui se tramait dans le royaume. Une nouvelle fois, un union leurs avaient semblé nécessaire.

Tout deux se dirigèrent vers la table, Link les salua, et Telma se pencha sur la carte du Royaume.

"Link, mon dieu, tu es de retour ! s'exclama Jehd, l'homme à lunette.

- Je suis venu à cause de la princesse, elle m'as demandé de venir. Jedh, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces nuages noirs ?

- Ils sont apparus depuis l'attaque, répondit Lafrel, le vieil homme à la capuche, ils n'ont jamais disparu depuis.

- L'attaque ?

- Des loups, sanguinaires, ils ont tués et blessés au sein même de la citadelle, en pleine nuit, parla à son tour Ash, la fille en armure.

- Oui, ce fut horrible. Au petit matin, ils ont fini par fuir. Un bain de sang ... rajouta Jedh, dépité.

- Des loups qui attaquent, le peuple, en pleine ville. C'est insensé. décréta le jeune homme.

- C'est pourtant arrivé ! s'exclama Jedh. Et ce n'est pas le seul cas, partout les animaux deviennent fous. Je suis sûr que tu le sais déjà Link.

Le héros ferma les paupière, le visage en pleur de Louda au fond de sa tête ...

- Bien que, cela semble se calmer. Cela fait plus d'un mois qu'il n'y a plus d'incidents graves. Cependant, les gens sont encore effrayés, et on ne peut rien faire dont on ai connaissance, dit sagement Lafrel.

Telma leva enfin les yeux de la carte.

- Si Link est là c'est pour une raison, et si la princesse l'a fait mander, ça doit être important. On dirait bien qu'il va falloir se préparer a l'aider.

L'homme en vert la fixa avec aplomb. C'était rassurant de voir des gens prêts à se battre.

Les autres acquiescèrent. Le brouhaha autour d'eux n'avait pas changé de ton, et Link savait qu'il devait partir.

Telma lui servit à boire et il leur promis de les tenir au courant.

Ils semblaient en proie à une inquiétude que Link remarqua immédiatement. S'inquiétaient-ils pour le royaume ? Pour leurs familles ?

Link referma la porte derrière lui, remplaçant les chuchotement par le vent grondant. Il monta les marches et arpenta les rues vers le grand monument de pierre.


	6. Chapitre 6 : La Citadelle

Des grandes portes en bois, puis un pont de pierre, puis des portes à nouveau. Link s'avança sans un regarder en arrière, n'ayant même pas remarqué la présence de deux gardes, qui eux contrairement à ceux de l'entrée de la citadelle, se tenaient aussi droits que leurs lances, les yeux balayant l'entrée de pierre.

Le héros marchait sur les dalles qui menaient au château, la tête en direction de son but, et quand un bras le retint brusquement par la poitrine, il porta la main dans son dos. Mais reprenant rapidement ses esprits, il leva les yeux, la tête toujours face au sol, et fourra à nouveau sa lame à demi sortie derrière son bouclier. Les gardes qui se tenaient là n'avaient osé bouger, excepté leurs yeux qui s'étaient mutés en cercle arrondis et le blanc des yeux hors de leurs orbite. Non rassurés, les gardes regardèrent Link sortir de sa sacoche une lettre avant même qu'ils puissent dire un mot, et remarquant le sceau de la famille royale, menaçante sur ce bout de papier, l'un des gardes s'écarta. L'autre en revanche, un peu plus revêche, demeurait méfiant face à l'étranger, et décida malgré sa légère peur à son égard, de le mener jusqu'à son Altesse.

Ils passèrent le traditionnel jardin, ce labyrinthe de haies bien taillées, et pénétrèrent directement dans l'enceinte du château. Le garde, suivant de près le voyageur, lui indiqua un passage sombre à gauche de l'entrée, très difficile à remarquer si on n'en connais pas l'existence. Muni de marches, le passage en colimaçon menait aux étages. Le héros ne compta plus le nombre de hautes marches qu'il avait foulé et qui lui donna inlassablement le tournis jusqu'à ce qu'ils débouchent sur un long corridor, bien plus lumineux que ce qu'il venait de traverser pendant ce qui lui sembla une heure. Dans ce long couloir tapis de bleu, ils croisèrent plusieurs individus qui déambulaient à travers les nombreuses pièces du bâtiment. Quand par hasard, l'un d'eux avait le loisir de croiser la course du garde et du héros, l'individu le regardait de haut en bas avant de le dévisager, et, convaincu que ce n'était pas un personne fréquentable, corrigeait son regard afin de ne plus plonger dans ses yeux saphirs.

Difficile de se remémorer les sombres heures que le héros avait déjà parcouru ici, dans ce château désert, quand maintenant, toutes les pièces semblaient produire un murmure commun de bavardages. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils arrivèrent devant la haute tour centrale, fidèle à l'ancienne, qui semblait humainement garder un œil sur toutes les terres d'Hyrule. En son sommet, les nuages noirs tourbillonnaient en son centre. Link fronça les sourcils

Ses yeux s'habituèrent petit à petit au faible éclairage de la pièce dans laquelle le garde et le héros venaient de pénétrer. C'était la salle du trône.

C'était ... Exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. Des colonnes de pierres, de grandes arches blanches, un long tapis, des marches et un trône immense. Link tenta de dissimuler l'émotion forte qui surgi en lui. Enfin, au sommet, trois statues de pierre tournaient en rond autour de la Triforce. Les déesses respectives, Farore, Din et Nayru. Plissant les yeux, l'homme vêtu de vert remarqua une anomalie. En effet, en dessous du gigantesque triangle, une Triforce inversée se trouvait en dessous, cependant plus petite.

Un cercle de personnes se tenait autour du trône au fond de la salle. Le garde ordonna à Link d'avancer puis pris la tête pour pénétrer dans le cercle. Link entendit sa voix résonnante parler à quelqu'un qu'il ne parvenait pas à apercevoir. La discussion groupé diminua progressivement de volume.

"Votre Altesse, un jeune homme désire vous voir, il avait une lettre cacheté du sceau royal, je l'ai emmené sous bonne garde, votre Grâce."

Un silence total. La foule se retournèrent lentement. En effet, avec leurs beaux habits bouffants, les personnes autour du trône avait tout intérêt de regarder le nouveau venu de la tête aux pieds. Quelque personne s'écartèrent dans le procédé et le héros pu enfin l'apercevoir. Une jeune femme ravissante, au traits fermes mais à la fois doux, ses yeux ciel, sa chevelure attachés dans le dos mais possédant une certaine liberté, et une simple robe blanche aux teintes lilas. Elle resplendissait, debout dos au trône, ses yeux ornés de long cils fixés sur le nouveau venu. Sa bouche se plissa en un sourire que personne ne put voir à l'exception de Link, qui demeurait physiquement impassible, bien que son esprit ne fut pas similaire. Tournant le visage, son anneau en évidence, elle s'adressa au garde de son air de souveraine :

"N'es-tu pas un garde des portes ?"

- Je le suis, votre Altesse, répondit le garde.

- Alors comment oses-tu déserter ton poste ? lança sèchement Zelda.

Toutes les personnes avait reporté l'attention sur le pauvre garde, un genoux à terre, subissant les mots de la Princesse.

- Je-je vous demande pardon votre Altesse, cela ne se reproduira plus.

Le garde dépité se dirigea sans un regard hors de la salle la tête haute, et les conversations reprirent de plus belle. Mais elles ne purent durer qu'un court instant, car la Princesse y mit un terme :

- Vous pouvez disposer, dit-elle calmement.

Elle fit volte de face et se redirigea vers son trône. "Seules les Déesses sont dans sa tête !", se dirent ses sujets, mais ils s'exécutèrent avant de s'éloigner au dehors.

Les deux jeunes gens étaient à présents seuls, et Link appréhensdais la suite.

- Je suis heureuse que tu sois là, élu des déesses, mais j'implore encore ton aide pour sauver Hyrule.

Link n'était plus le jeune berger d'autre fois, il avait énormément pris en maturité, avait traversé plusieurs moments difficiles et se retrouvait à présent face à son destin une nouvelle fois, et il avait accepté il y a longtemps plus que tout au monde que le Royaume d'Hyrule devait être protégé, et ce par_ lui_.

- Je prêterais à tout jamais mon épée pour Hyrule Princesse, dit-il humblement, les yeux animés d'une lueur sincère.

Soudain, la Princesse, pesant les mots du héros, pris un air plus grave :

- Les attaques, les animaux, tout ça n'était que le commencement, une menace plus grave plane sur le Royaume, et j'ai besoin de ton aide. Dans l'ombre, des calamités naissent, programmées pour la destruction ou obéissant idiotement à leurs désir de sang. En secret, un sorcier use d'une magie très noire au fin fond du royaume. Il tire les ficelle dans l'ombre, et il ne fait que jouer, il a mis en place des troupes de moblins pour dévaster le monde dans un but que j'ignore encore, aspirer l'énergie vitale des animaux était sa première étape, qu'en sera t-il de sa deuxième ? Nous devons le découvrir, et l'arrêter. Je t'implore, Héros, aide nous à le vaincre.

Le regard bleu et brillant de la souveraine fixait l'homme en vert d'une lueur intense, tel un prédateur qui suivait les moindres faits et gestes de sa proie, elle n'allait pas le lâcher des yeux avant qu'elle n'avait pas obtenu une réponse. Zelda connaissait la nature de cet homme, il avait été choisit, c'était l'élu, et c'était bien plus que ça ...

- Si Hyrule est en danger, je répondrais à votre appel. Princesse, après tout ce que j'ai traversé, je sais combien il est important que le Royaume soit protégé.

Link dit ces paroles en toute sincérité. Quand il avait commencé sa destinée il y a de ça longtemps, il l'avait fait pour retrouver ses amis, suite à une volonté incontrôlable de les sauver, mais plus il avançait dans sa quête, plus son importance grandissait, plus son but prenait une plus grande ampleur ... Ces terres et ces vies crées par les Déesses n'étaient destinées qu'au bien. Link leva la tête, échappant au regard insistant de la Princesse pour regarder les 3 statues de pierres représentants les Déesses.

Zelda quant à elle, ressentit un soulagement, et à sa plus grande surprise, de la frustration. _Pourquoi ?_

Après une longue conversation, Link découvrit l'identité du sorcier, il se nommait **Muhano**, une ancien civil qui avait mal tourné, et reclus de tous, s'était convertit à la magie noire. D'après la Princesse, l'homme n'a pas agit seul, ce qui renforça la détermination du héros. Si on coupait le mal à la racine, il ne repousserait pas, Link en était convaincu.

_Seulement ce n'était pas aussi simple ..._

Soudain, des pas retentirent, provenant du fond de la salle. Un homme couvert d'un haut-forme apparu, clopinant vers le trône, ses papiers à la main. Ne prêtant pas attention aux personnes présentes, il gravit machinalement les marches, et releva enfin la tête en direction de la Princesse qui avait opté pour le silence. Il annonça enfin :

- Votre Altesse, j'ai un rapport des patrouilles qui sont ma foi ...

Son attention se dirigea directement sur l'étranger tout habillé de vert, et il s'immobilisa instantanément. Ses yeux étaient fixes et ses mains stupidement en l'air tenaient un parchemin à bout de bras. La Princesse rompit le silence :

- Maître Austin, voici Link, vous savez sûrement qui c'est, n'est-ce pas ?

Le regard de l'homme s'illumina :

- Oh oui bien sûr ! J'ai pris connaissance de sa personne en effet ...

Link ne parvenait pas à comprendre, il avait l'habitude qu'on le dévisage. Qui était-il ?

- Voici Maître Austin, mon conseiller, introduit Zelda.

- Pour vous servir, lâcha le conseiller semblant reprendre ses esprits et reprenant le contrôle de ses mains, il tendit un parchemin parsemé d'écriture à la Princesse.

-Euh, hum ... Il apparaît que le rapport des patrouilles Sud sont, comment dire, déplorable, annonça le conseiller.

Les doigts gantés de la Princesse s'emparèrent du papier et ses yeux le dévorèrent de part en part. Son visage pris une teinte plus pâle que d'habitude et elle tendit brusquement le parchemin à Link, qui pût lire :

"3 Hyliens et deux Zoras enlevés par troupes de Gobelins du sorcier. Patrouilles royales en mouvement, nous enquêtons vers Forêt de Firone."

- Mais quels idiots ! pesta la princesse, il n'y a rien de concret au Sud d'ici ! Il faut les envoyer à l'Ouest. Comment cela est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi enlèvent-ils des civils ? Envoyez l'ordre de ...

Mais Link n'écoutait plus. Son environnement lui sembla soudainement vide, plus rien de l'entourait. Il entendit quelques bribes de conversations, mais il n'était pas concerné. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il avait froissé le papier. Il fallait qu'il agisse.

Quand il revint à lui, Zelda le fixait éperdument, espérant attirer son attention. De son côté, Maître Austin notait précipitamment sur un carnet des instructions importantes, comme pressé d'en finir. Semblant retrouver son calme et toute l'attention de Link, la Princesse prononça " Suis-moi".

Laissant Maître Austin à sa paperasse, ils descendirent maints escaliers de marbres, plus officiels cette fois, et Link se remémora toutes les horreurs qui étaient arrivées alors qu'il n'était pas présent. Il se sentait étrangement coupable de n'avoir rien plus faire, mais reprenant raison, il s'intéressa de nouveau à l'endroit où il se trouvait. En effet, le couloir dans lequel il venait de pénétrer ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'à présent. Sombre et étroit, le couloir disposait de porte et d'une minuscule fenêtre à son bout. La robe virevoltante de Zelda guidait ses pas, et elle le mena vers cette même petite fenêtre à carreaux, qui n'avait absolument rien d'extraordinaire. Après avoir vérifié que le couloir était désert, le Princesse ouvrit la fenêtre et prononça quelques paroles que Link ne comprit pas. Quand il reporta son attention sur la fenêtre, un petit objet y flottait, dans la cavité de pierre. Link n'en cru pas ses yeux, il n'aurait jamais, jamais pensé revoir cet objet un jour, même si au fond de lui, il l'avait désiré.

La princesse s'en empara, le contempla, et avec précaution, le tendit au héros, à son plus grand désarrois. L'objet était une pierre noire, épineuse avec quelques nuances d'orange à certains endroit. C'était la pierre maudite qui avait permit à Link de se transformer en animal ...

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de remarquer l'air déconcerté de l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle, Zelda tenta de s'expliquer.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens, ce n'est pas facile de redécouvrir une partie de sois-même, encore une fois... _Elle_ me l'as confié, acheva t-elle sombrement.

Link releva brusquement les yeux, accordant à la Princesse une émotion partagée, compatissant. D'une certaine manière, ils ressentait tout les deux la même chose. Un vide.

- Je l'ai confondu à un sort de lumière, si tu la touche, tu ne te transforme pas, au contraire, elle répondra à tes désirs. Si tu ne veux pas, elle n'agira pas.

Zelda esquissa un sourire gracieux avant de prendre la main de Link et d'y déposer la pierre. Comme elle l'avait prédit, il ne se passa rien, si ce n'est qu'un frisson parcouru son corps.

- Tant que tu es en possession d'Excalibur, tu es maître de ta forme, dit-elle.

L'épée dans son dos émis une douce chaleur, qu'ils ressentirent tout les deux. Il était temps.

Link marcha hors de l'enceinte du château et laissa échapper un long soupir. Il se retourna pour contempler la tour dans laquelle il se trouvait il y a de ça quelques minutes. Serrant la pierre toujours coincée dans sa main, il partit en direction de la citadelle.

* * *

><p>- Alors, il nous faut aller vers le nord.<p>

- Le nord ? Ne sois pas ridicule Lafrel, on vient de te dire que c'était l'Ouest qui était menacé.

- Tu ne m'as pas comprise, Ash, si l'ouest est le sujet de toute cette pagaille, nous devons protéger les terre en bordures. Tu as entendu Link ! Tout les gardes vont y être rapatriés, et avant que cela n'arrive, Link sera déjà là-bas, alors protégeons ceux qui sont susceptibles d'être attaqués. Qu'arrivera t-il si le mal s'étend au delà des plaines ?

Ash soupira :

- Link, que comptes tu faire ?

- Me rendre sur les Terres d'Ordinn afin de débusquer le responsable de ce chaos. Lafrel à raison, vous ne pouvez pour l'instant rien faire de plus qu'essayer de les stopper.

Observant le jeune bretteur, admirant sa sagesse depuis toujours, Ash finis par acquiescer :

- Très bien, nous organiserons une résistance autour des plaines d'Ordinn.

* * *

><p>Link se reposa quelque heures chez Telma. Entre temps, il croisa le facteur frigorifié par ses longs voyages qui lui remit deux lettres. L'une provenait de Reynald, le remerciant pour avoir sauvé sa fille à Cocorico, tandis que l'autre provenait de Bohdan, le chef de Toal. Link interpellé, l'ouvrit rapidement :<p>

"Link.

Iria a été enlevée, encore une fois. Je ne sais pas où chercher. Moï est partit pour la citadelle et le village semble calme, trop calme. Je fais mon possible pour le protéger. Je sais que sans toi le village ne serais pas le même et que je te demande énormément, mais je m'en remet à toi. S'il te plaît, sauve ma fille.

Bohdan."


	7. Chapitre 7 : Muhano

Link relit la lettre un seconde fois, puis un troisième fois, avant de la froisser et de la fourrer dans sa sacoche. Il empoignât son fourreau et son bouclier posés sur la table et décampa de la taverne, sans un mot. C'était maintenant qu'il était le plus déterminé . Le héros grondait, grognait, sa seconde nature faisant surface. Sa vue se brouillait, et il ne fit même pas attention aux passants nocturnes qu'il bousculait, et encore moins aux jurons qu'il récoltait. Il arriva sans qu'il s'en rende compte à la porte ouest, où il retrouva sa monture, se mit en selle, tourna les rennes et partit au galop vers l'ouest. Il savait où aller, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

* * *

><p>Noirs, sombres, inquiétants, menaçants. C'était le quotidien de la citadelle. Tout les jours, toutes les nuits, on ne voyait ni lune ni soleil. Seulement le vent et les éclairs, le tonnerre et ... ces yeux jaunes qui apparaissaient momentanément et que seul son Altesse royale semblait voir.<p>

Elle se trouvait dans sa tour, les carreaux vibrants contre le vent, et le feu de bois au fond de la pièce s'agitait sans l'âtre. Elle signa quelques documents officiels avant de se tourner vers les lettres de doléances. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle n'en avait plus reçues, mais elle redoutait cette fois ci, que ces lettres soit d'une toute autre envergure. En effet, "Attaques de villages", "Mines infestées de monstres", "Temples des Déesses profanées" ... C'était de pire en pire. Le moindre réconfort que le peuple pouvait s'offrir, prier les Déesses, leurs avaient été enlevés par ces monstres ! Bien que les sources d'Esprits demeuraient, les temples qu'ils protégeaient n'aurait sans doute pas subit le même sort heureux.

Un éclair illumina une fraction de seconde la pièce, arrachant la Princesse à ses documents. Elle se leva et rejoignit la fenêtre afin de voir ce paysage qu'il lui rappelait inexorablement le début du règne du défunt Xanto, mais ce n'était évidemment pas le cas. Horrifiée par une pensée pareille, elle ferma les yeux. Dans les ténèbres, elle aperçu un homme vêtu de vert chevauchant une jument alezan sous le soleil d'une étendue d'herbes, galopant vers des falaises rocheuses. Zelda rouvrit immédiatement les yeux._ Link_, le héro qui l'avait secourue. Elle se remémora sa visite au château d'il y a quelque jours, pour la énième fois. Son regard bleu et sa détermination digne d'un élu de la Déesse ... Au fond, ils étaient pareils, elle et lui, des instruments, seulement, Zelda avait maintes fois pensé qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur contrairement à lui. Elle avait pourtant réussi avec succès à garder ses émotions enfouies lors de leurs rencontre, malgré le trouble qu'elle ressentait, elle avait fait son devoir de souveraine, maîtresse de ses émotions. C'est ainsi qu'elle l'avait à nouveau laissé partir pour le bien du Royaume, se disait-elle ...

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, et elle retourna à sa plume, plongé dans ses parchemins.

* * *

><p>"Oh non, pas encore." pensa Link.<p>

Il se trouvait dans l'hôtel Dors-Dîne, car c'était le seul hôtel qu'il savait modeste et qu'il connaissait bien. Le seul problème, c'est que l'ivrogne du coin qui était de notoriété publique, s'était assis à sa table et divaguait sur les jeunes citadins qui s'étaient installés dans le village de Cocorico. Le bon côté, c'est que ça éloignait la cuisinière rondelette, néanmoins très gentille, qui ne lâchait pas la botte de Link temps il était dans les parages. Mais voyez-vous, le héro était de très mauvaise humeur. En temps normal, il se plaisait beaucoup à Cocorico, mais dans les circonstances, il était impatient de rejoindre son but. Muhano. Obligé de faire un détour pour passer la nuit en sécurité, il avait retardé son voyage d'une journée entière, et par la même occasion, il en avait profité pour se réapprovisionner en armes. La lettre de Bodhan flottait encore dans sa tête et il imaginait le pire scénario qu'il puisse être arrivé à son amie. Comme la première fois ...

Pour cause du bruit et en en grande partie à cause de l'énergumène qui hurlait près de lui, il monta se coucher beaucoup plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait prévu, aiguisa longuement son épée avant de s'endormir dans un autre de ses cauchemars quotidiens ...

Le lendemain matin, le coq le réveilla. N'ayant pas très faim, il régla sa nuit au comptoir et sortit de l'hôtel, les falaises rouges baignées de la lueur du soleil levant. Il pensa Epona avec affection avant de l'amener vers le nord, où les gardes, toujours plus nombreux, gardait le lourd portail de fer. Quand il sortit des gorges, il aperçu un spectacle qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant : des corps sans vies ou blessés de soldats était traînés sur le bas côté du sentier, et les corps difformes de moblins étaient empilés les uns sur les autres, leurs gourdins consumés à côté d'eux. Provenant des gardes qui s'occupaient des blessés, Link pû entendre une phrase qu'il l'intrigua :" "Il faut vraiment qu'on recrute cette fille ... Elle nous a sauvés ..." Mais ayant remarqué la présence du jeune homme, les gardes en question lui demandèrent de passer rapidement son chemin. Link continua alors son périple vers le Nord, inquiet pour, désormais, et jusqu'à ce qu'il agisse, le quotidien d'Hyrule.

Débouchant des gorges, il aperçu au loin le château entouré de ses nuages sombres et pesants. Traversant la plaine, il arriva au Pont D'ordinn, antique passage sous lequel coulait la rivière Zora d'un flot torrentiel, vitale à Hyrule et ses habitants. Sous lui, Epona s'impatientait pendant que Link sortait sa carte afin d'être sûr de sa direction. Les instructions de Zelda en tête, il replia le papier et fit du mollet à sa jument.

"Oui, c'est ça ..."

Non loin du Village Oublié, la falaise qui faisait office de bordure aux terres d'Ordinn s'élevait devant lui. C'est alors qu'il l'aperçu. Ce passage sinueux qui montait en slalomant à travers les roches jusqu'à une hauteur qu'on ne parvenait pas à voir. Link comprit soudain pourquoi il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant. L'entrée en pente était si petite qu'il craignait ne pas pouvoir y monter à cheval. Néanmoins impatient d'essayer, il mena les rennes face au passage et y dirigea sa jument. Les sabots glissèrent sur la pente mais Epona, agile et robuste, réussi à grimper jusqu'à ce que le passage s'élargisse.

Le héro commença néanmoins à s'inquiéter. Il n'avait pas croisé un seul moblin, une seule créature susceptible de l'attaquer à vue jusqu'ici. Si àa où il se trouvait été bien l'entrée du repaire du sorcier, ne devait-il pas avoir déjà été assaillit ?

Convaincu par le chemin à prendre, l'homme au bonnet vert décida de continuer sa route afin de découvrir la vérité.

Et il ne fut pas déçu. Arrivé presque au sommet de la falaise, il entra dans ce qu'il pensait être une grotte avant de déboucher dans une grande cavité à ciel ouvert, qu'il reconnu comme une clairière illuminée. C'était magnifique. Link commençait vraiment à douter que ce lieu fût l'endroit qu'il cherchait.

Les arbres verdoyants étaient arqués vers un même point, l'herbe était parsemé de fleurs et il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent. Laissant Epona à l'entrée, il s'avança prudemment et, intrigué par l'endroit, il se dirigea en son centre, il y trouva un piédestal, surmonté d'un flambeau d'où vacillait une épaisse flamme verte. Tandis qu'il y plongeait son regard où il ne ressentit que la peur et la vengeance, sa jument hennit nerveusement. C'est quand il se retourna qu'il comprit qu'il aurait dû faire preuve de plus de prudence.

Devant lui et apparu dans un silence presque surnaturel pour des créatures comme celles-ci, une horde de moblins d'un bleu sale et leurs tignasses ridicules se tenaient, hagards, lançant un air méchant au héro, le gourdin de chacun relevés en position d'attaque. Leurs sourires malfaisants tirés sur leurs faces, ils tapèrent leurs armes sur leurs épaules avant de s'élancer vers leurs proie. Pris de court mais néanmoins un guerrier, Link répondit à son instinct aussi vite que l'éclair et dégaina. Dans son mouvement brusque et léger, il écorcha deux de ses assaillants d'un coup de poignet leste, avant de porter un deuxième coup qui en porta trois à terre. Ces moblins ne manquaient pas de fougue, "mais ils sont aussi vulnérables les uns les autres" pensa Link pendant qu'il achevait deux autre moblins d'un coup à revers, leurs petites tailles lui facilitant la tâche. De dos, et ignorant le nombre de moblin en vie, Link se mit sur ses gardes et perçu un coup de gourdin en sa direction. Il fit rapidement une roulade de côté avant de faire volte-face et d'asséner le coup de grâce aux derniers d'entre eux. Sa lame encore brillante se détacha de toutes impuretés sur le sol de la grotte et, convaincu que l'endroit était bien celui recherché, il contourna l'étrange flambeau et s'avança dans le passage sombre au fond de la clairière.

Si Link ne s'était pas trop fatigué à cause de son combat précédent, il pouvait en remercier les Déesses. En effet, ce qui l'attendit était une série de cavernes reliées les unes aux autres par des chemin étroits, truffés de pièges. Non sans mal, Link parcourut les passages sinueux à l'aide de sa boussole, rencontrant de temps à autre un moblin de garde qui somnolait innocemment dans les pièces qui semblaient les plus importantes. Ces pièces ne manquaient pas d'être étonnement cossues. Débouchant d'un chemin de rocs étroit, il tombait sur des pièces éclairées par des torches accrochées aux murs, dissipants les ténèbres, des meubles confortables dont les moblin ignoraient sans doute l'utilité. Des meubles quotidiens en fait, que chaque Hyliens en Hyrule se doit d'avoir.

Plus il avançait dans les profondeurs, plus les pièces étaient remplies de ces anomalies. Mais depuis quand déambulait-il entre ces murs ? Des heures ? Oui, au moins ça. Il commençait à craindre qu'il ne se soit perdu, malgré l'habitude des temples aux milles et uns couloir et aux nombreuses pièces à en avoir le tournis. Sortant d'une pièce qui semblait être un énorme garde-manger, il ressentit soudain le sentiment d'être mal à l'aise. _Oui_, il se rapprochait du but.

Il mit alors les pieds sur une énorme dalle sans s'en rendre compte, parsemée de fissures, la dalle n'en dégageait pas moins une certaine beauté. La salle dans laquelle Link avait atterrit était circulaire, de grands murs asymétriques l'entourait et le plafond formait un dôme. Une étrange forme, remarqua Link. Interpelé par la luminosité nouvelle de l'endroit, il reprit ses esprits auparavant embrumé par la poussière de la caverne d'où venait et observa plus attentivement ce qui l'entourait.

Le peu de fenêtre qui laissaient passer la lumière sur les murs terreux étaient placées en face de lui, en hauteur, embrassant la forme circulaire du mur. Au dessous, la même torche de feu verte, qui vacillaient, hypnotisante. C'est alors qu'il entendu une rire qui résonna dans toute la pièce. Sur ses gardes, Link dégaina son épée, jetant des regards alentours. Le rire se dématérialisa progressivement, se cognant enfin sur les dalles, puis plus rien. Tandis que le héro s'efforçait de mettre tous ses sens en éveils, il manqua de voir apparaître une silhouette qui, comme par magie, s'était matérialisée devant lui.

Un regard sévère mais arrogant, la silhouette était haute, flanquée d'habits volumineux. L'homme combien imposant avait de très longues oreilles pointues dirigées vers l'arrière, des cheveux rouges épais ramenés eux aussi vers l'arrière, bien que deux mèches de chaque côté de son visage pendaient près de ses joues osseuses. Ses yeux noirs et petits étaient surmontés de fins mais longs sourcils qui disparaissaient derrière ses cheveux. Son accoutrement était une robe de mage bleue, rattachée au buste par une ceinture en forme d'un énorme crâne argenté. Le haut lui était parsemés de médaillons de différentes formes, dorés et lourds. Sur ses épaules, une capes coupées à la verticale qui donnait l'impression d'un éventail bleuté, flottait dans son dos. Cette cape lui donnait un air imposant, bien que son corps soit drapé de linge bleu, cela ne faisait pas moins une protection contre les attaques. Link devrait réfléchir avant d'attaquer.

L'homme fit un rictus avant de lancer un regard pénétrant sur le héro. Il tourna une épaule et commença à marcher en rond autour de lui, sa cape en lambeaux flottant très haut derrière lui, comme si un vent inexistants les tirait en arrières.

- Tu es jeune, très jeune, pour un héro. Tu me rappelle un peu moi, Link.

Link ne répondit pas, il tenait son épée fermement, saisissant chaque faits et gestes de son ennemi, qu'il avait immédiatement identifié comme Muhano.

- Je comprend ton comportement, tu as peiné pour arriver jusqu'ici, je t'en félicite. A vrai dire, je t'attendais, j'ai eu, bien sûr, vent de tes exploits contre mon maître. Oui, mon maître, Ganondorf, il est sur le point de faire son grand retour, tu ne le savais pas ? Oh, bien sûr que non ... Et personne ne le saura avant que mon maître lui-même en décide. Car tu ne sortira pas d'ici vivant.

Link lui lança un regard furieux, déjà abasourdi des révélations sur le retour de son ennemi juré, mais déconcerté par le calme et l'inaction de son adversaire. Il tournait autour de lui, sans laisser une seule émotion parcourir son visage, excepté cet air suffisant de malice. Le héro voulu mettre fin à ce jeu.

- Tu veux me tuer ? lâcha enfin Link, névrosé, alors je t'attend, combat-moi, mais avant cela, libère tes prisonnières.

- Oh ! Évidemment, le grand sauveur possède un grand cœur, mais est aussi stupide et naïf. Tu pense vraiment que je vais me séparer de ces deux jolies filles ? Si charmantes ... Surtout la blonde ...

Les yeux de Link lancèrent des éclairs, et Muhano ne les manqua pas.

- Ah, je vois ... Tu la connais n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien tu n'es pas prêt de la revoir. Tu te demande surement pourquoi je les ai capturées ? J'avais simplement besoin d'elles, elle détenaient des artefact nécessaires à la résurrection de mon maître. Mais je les gardes juste en esclaves, maintenant qu'elles n'ont plus rien à m'offrir ... Enfin presque.

Le sourire de Muhano s'agrandit, il ressentait un plaisir intense à regarder le héro s'agiter intérieurement sans savoir que faire.

- Tu vois ceci ?

Au bout de sa main pendait une épaisse ficelle avec en son bout accroché une pierre rouge que Link reconnu immédiatement. Brillante, c'était le pendentif qu'il avait lui même offert à son amie d'enfance, là-bas, dans leur forêt. Cela remontait à si loin maintenant ...

Le sorcier reprit lentement :

- Tu n'as sans aucun doute nulle connaissance quant à son utilité ? Eh bien je vais t'éclairer. Cette pierre contient une grande puissance, des temps anciens vois-tu. On les appelles les joyaux des Déesses. Leurs puissance me permettra de ramener mon maître à la vie. Oh, mais j'ai oublié un détail. Seule, elle n'a aucune utilité. Elles sont au nombres de trois. Et j''ai en ma possession la deuxième.

Il sortit de sa poche une deuxième pierre d'un bleu magnifique, comme si le joyaux pouvait se transformer en eau à tout moment, tellement sa lumière était fluide. Muhano l'accrocha à son bras près de sa consœur rouge et les souleva, comme s'il voulait que le monde entier les regardent.

- Elle m'a été donnée de cette charmante zora que j'ai si soudainement arraché à sa famille ...

Link répliqua :

- Tu es vil, Muhano. Tu ne réussira jamais à rien, tu es voué à l'échec. Je t'arrêterai.

- Essaie donc, jeune bretteur, mais j'ai des capacités que même toi, dans tes rêves les plus fous, n'as jamais imaginé. Tu vas mourir.

Une lumière traversa son regard. Il reprit :

- Oh ! Mais j'ai une meilleure idée ! Quoi de mieux qu'un spectacle ? Gardes !

Il claqua des doigts, et Link, dévasté par la fureur, mais parvenant à garder un sage contrôle de lui-même et de sa lame, regarda se dérouler sous ses yeux quelque chose auquel il ne se serait jamais attendu.

Quatre moblins apportèrent les prisonnières, défigurées par la fatigue et par la peur, liées par les mains, tirées par des cordes. La zora, sa peau bleue sèche à cause du manque d'eau et de la poussière étouffantes des cavernes avait perdue de sa luisance, ses écailles complétement à vifs. Suivie d'Iria, qui semblait intacte, mais incapable de parler. Son teint gris poussière fit face à Link ce qui lui souleva le cœur. S'il ne l'avait pas eu solide, il aurait été prit de nausées. Il regarda, impuissant, les deux filles s'agenouiller difficilement près d'une arche qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué, contraintes de regarder en direction des deux ennemis.

- Ça va être amusant, glissa Muhano dans un ricanement.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Rancoeur

La tension était à son comble, et sous le regard épuisé d'Iria, Link ne put qu'imaginer son ennemi mort. Mais il savait que la tâche ne serait pas aisée.

Ne voyant pas Muhano armé, Link attendit. C'est alors qu'avec un sourire malicieux, Muhano ferma les yeux, et à la plus grande surprise du héro, les cape auparavant si leste du sorcier se durcirent comme l'acier, et devinrent aussi tranchante qu'une épée des plus aiguisée. Tournoyantes, elles étaient une arme fatale. Muhano rouvrit les yeux, et baissa son regard sur ses mains, d'où une boule de lumière électrifié apparue. Sans plus de cérémonie, Muhano la laissa s'envoler tel une rafale en direction de Link, qui ne put que l'esquiver de justesse.

Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Link entendit à peine les cris d'horreurs des jeunes filles attachées non loin de lui, et se concentra instinctivement sur la face suffisante de Muhano, qui avait commencé à marcher vers lui calmement. Trop calmement.

Link fit tournoyer son épée dans sa main, et s'élança sur son adversaire, afin de le tester. Quelques secondes après, Muhano fut entouré d'un halo argenté et Link projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sa magie, en plus de ses capes d'acier, était son point fort, le héro devait réfléchir vite. Content de lui même, le sorcier lanca une boule chargée d'énergie à la vitesse de l'éclair. Link se remit debout aussi vite et fit une roulade sur le côté, pendant que Muhano lançait une deuxième boule. Link réagit cette fois-ci d'une différente manière, levant son épée, il reproduit les même gestes qu'au combat contre Ganondorf, et envoya valser la boule tel un boomerang d'un coup de poignet. Surpris, Muhano l'évita de justesse, jurant. Il changea de tactique, se concentrant, il fit apparaître deux pics argentés et les envoya droit sur Link, qui leva son bouclier pour les stopper. Successivement, Muhano se déchaîna, envoyant lances, boules, pics, et Link ne put attaquer. Mais alors que Muhano se concentrait pour envoyer une énième lance chargée en magie, Link chargea sur son ennemi et réussi à lui trancher un doigt sans pouvoir s'approcher plus. Muhano fut stopper dans ses sorts et laissa échapper un cri de douleur, qu'il réprima immédiatement, portant le regard à son doigt, surpris que ce soit Link qui ait porté le premier coup. Furieux, il vola légèrement en arrière afin de s'éloigner du héro, et ordonna à ses capes tranchantes de tournoyer sur elles même. Soudain, le vent se leva, et un Muhano créa une tornade autour de lui, tournoyant sur lui même, accompagné de ses lames de textiles. Aux aguets, Link réfléchit rapidement, décrocha son arc de son dos, arqua une flèche, et priant pour qu'elle atteigne sa cible, la décocha à travers le tumulte que créait Muhano. Un nouveau cri de douleur. La tornade humaine ralentit légèrement mais ne s'arrêta pas, elle avança brusquement en direction de Link, qui couru à travers la pièce afin de l'éviter. Toujours son arc à la main, il peina à prendre une flèche dans son carquois et à la mettre en place. Une fois cela fait, il se retourna, continua à courir, et, décocha une nouvelle flèche vers la tornade en mouvement. Cette fois, une _cling _retentit, la tornade avait pris trop de vitesse, et craignant d'être haché vif, Link changea de tactique. Il se rapprocha le plus près possible du mur de la caverne et attendit. Au dernier moment, quand il sentit le souffle des capes d'acier de plus en plus près, il sauta de côté et arqua. L'effet escompté se produisit. Muhano se cogna ridiculement contre le mur et la tornade s'arrêta. La flèche fusa, et atteignit sa cible dans l'épaule gauche de Muhano. L'atmosphère se calma et Link put voir sa première flèche flanquée dans la hanche de son adversaire.

Le sorcier grogna, serrant les poings. Link se mit sur ses gardes, n'osant attaquer. Ce qu'il regretta. En effet, Muhano leva son bras et tendit sa main vers Link, qui fut violemment attiré contre lui. Celui-ci l'aggripa au col, et planta un pic magique dans la cuisse du héro, qui arracha un cri de douleurs. Sa tête tourna un moment, puis, ses mains s'accrochèrent à celles de son agresseur et il tenta de les tordre, en vain. Muhano fini par le lâcher et l'envoya se plaquer contre le mur. Link en eut le souffle coupé, et prit cette fois ci plus de temps pour se reprendre. Juste à temps, une autre lance argenté volait en sa direction. Son épée à un mètre de lui, qu'il avait lâché pendant que le sorcier l'avait en sa possession, il se remit sur pied et s'empara de sa fidèle lame. Sa jambe le lançait atrocement, mais il savait que la douleur n'était rien face à la mort. Alors qu'une autre boule flottait vers lui, il la renvoya d'une coup de son épée. Elle frappa Muhano de plein fouet, le rendant affaiblit, juste le temps pour Link de s'avancer à nouveau vers lui. Un coup d'estoc dans sa poitrine ne manqua pas de réveiller le sorcier de son transe. Hors de lui, il tournoya sur lui même afin de faire rencontrer ses capes avec la tête du héro, mais celui-ci les stoppa courageusement avec son épée. Muhano forçait, Link résistait, puis Link roula sous les capes d'aciers et lui asséna un coup aux deux mollets. Muhano se courba en arrière, manquant de tomber sur Link, qui s'échappa de justesse, trébuchant à cause de sa cuisse, qui faisait passer sa tunique du vert au rouge.

Muhano, un genou à terre et son poing posé sur le sol, soufflait de manière incontrôlée. Link, sonné par sa violente rencontre avec le mur et par sa douleur à la cuisse, ne le vit pas se lever aussi brusquement qu'une vague et quelques secondes ensuite, sentit une douleur vive apparaître au niveau de son ventre. Le sorcier avait de moitié planté une lance les abdominaux de Link et entreprenait de lui griffer le ventre, déchirant ses vêtements.

Le héro, étourdit par la douleur, ne finit par plus la sentir, et pendant un court instant, les yeux bien ouverts, puisa dans ses forces, s'appuya sur lui-même, et contrant la masse écrasante de Muhano, planta Excalibur dans une partie de son corps non couvert d'armure et maintenant accessible, se trouvant sous ses aisselles.

Muhano hurla et Link sentit la lance argenté se retirer de son ventre, lui arrachant à lui aussi un cri de douleur. Excalibur glissa du torse de Muhano pour tomber par terre, près de Link qui examinait sa blessure, pendant que le sorcier titubait vers la torche verte au fond de la salle. Le héro se remis de bout tant bien que mal, sa main sur sa blessure, et regarda son ennemi, comme un fou, crier ... de fureur ? De douleur ? Sûrement des deux. Soudain, il se retourna vers Link, tremblant de colère, et lui lança :

- Tu crois pouvoir m'arrêter ? Fait toi une raison, tu n'y parviendra jamais, c'est toi qui es faible.

Tout en disant cela, la blessure sous le bras du sorcier coulait de sang, et un halo argenté le faisait voler à quelques centimètres du sol.

- Je dois ... Oui, je dois encore chercher le troisième joyaux ... Oui ! Il y en a trois, et j'ai ma petite idée quant à son emplacement ...

Sur son visage, la fureur laissa place à son air malicieux, sûr de lui, moqueur. Link frémit, redoutant le pire.

- Je n'ai plus besoin d'elles, dit-il en désignant les jeunes filles. Non attends ! J'ai changé d'avis, je prend la blonde, elle à l'air de beaucoup compter pour toi, tu peux garder l'autre, elle est à moitié morte de toute façon ... Déséchée sur place ...

Il éclata d'un rire démoniaque, fier de lui et de son idée brillante. Link pris d'un mouvement de panique à l'idée de voir Iria prise de force à nouveau, fonça sur Muhano qui s'élevait plus haut encore dans les airs. Les 4 moblins ricanaient, et Link courait à travers la pièce en direction du sorcier, tentant un acte de dernier recourt.

- Adieu ! Tu succomberas, je te le promet !

Ce fut les dernières paroles de Muhano. Link se figea, se heurtant à du vide. Il avait disparu, ainsi que les quatre moblins et ... Iria.

Il entendit quelque chose tomber. Derrière lui, la zora s'était effondrée par terre, les yeux à demi-clos. Prenant conscience de ses blessure plus que jamais, il peina à avancer vers elle, boitant à moitié, sa cuisse palpitait de sang. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il entendit la zora souffler, comme si elle étouffait lentement, tel un poisson échoué sur la plage, sa poitrine se soulevant à chaque bouffées. Ses mains été liées dans son dos, et Link s'empressa de les délier, grognant de douleur en s'appuyant sur sa jambe. Libre, la Zora murmura un vague "_merci_" avant de s'appuyer sur son coude droit. Link attrapa sa gourde à sa ceinture. Tâchée de sang, il la porta aux lèvres de la zora, qui déglutit difficilement.

L'endroit semblait vide à présent. Muhano était partit avec toute sa troupe, et Iria ... Link pensait à elle, à ce que Muhano, rancunier, pourrait lui faire subir sachant son lien avec lui. Il chassa cette pensée de son esprit, s'inquiétant plus pour la pauvre âme qu'il portait miraculeusement par les épaules, la douleur toujours présente dans sa cuisse et au niveaux de ses abdominaux. Ils étaient de moitié tailladés vers le dos, mais grâce à des bandages de fortunes faits avec sa tenues en lambeaux, il avait réussi à stopper le sang abondant qui coulait de ses blessures. Du moins si rien d'autre n'arrivait ensuite.

Ils sortirent difficilement de la grotte. Connaissant le chemin, Link retrouva sa jument attachée à un arbre, sans aucun de ses effets. Elle ne tenait pas en place, les moblins avaient dû essayer de la maîtriser, n'hésitant pas à lui faire du mal. Déposant la zora qui avait retrouvé quelque tant soit peu de forces grâce au peu d'eau qu'elle avait avalée, Link boita vers Epona pour tenter de la calmer. Ce ne fut pas chose aisée. Quand il jeta un œil à la croupe de l'animal, il remarqua quelques blessures à vifs, sûrement causées par des coups de fouet. Il soigna sa jument autant qu'il put avant de la détacher et de la seller.

La zora respirait un peu mieux, sortie des grottes et de son atmosphère poussiéreuse et étouffante, elle put marcher et partager la selle de Link. Toutefois, sa peau d'écailles manquait cruellement d'eau, et bien que les zoras ont la capacité de rester hors de l'eau plusieurs jours, elle était là depuis trop longtemps pour supporter le manque d'humidité.

Link, grâce aux Déesses et sans doute grâce à la marque qu'il avait sur la main, put résister à ses blessures plusieurs heures, luttant contre la douleur, il parvint à monter sur la jument et repartir par la pente aride au dehors.

- Je m'appelle Lutra, glissa faiblement la zora à l'oreille de Link, au pas sur le pont d'Ordinn. Merci de m'avoir sauvée.

- Tu vas survivre ? lança ironiquement le héro lui-même en train de lutter pour ne pas ressentir sa douleur devenue cuisante sur le torse.

- A part me jeter dans la rivière, je ne vois pas quoi faire de plus que de te suivre.

Elle toussa. La rivière zora qui coulait en dessous d'eux menait droit au Lac Hylia. De cette manière elle aurait pu rejoindre l'eau et les siens. Ou mourir par la chute. Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle était trop faible pour nager.

* * *

><p>Plus tard, le soleil planait haut au dessus des Gorges. Link avait passé 1 jour et demi dans les cavernes et à combattre Muhano. Quant il était sortit, le soleil se levait à peine. Lutra, à qui il n'avait pas osé parler pendant le voyage de retour, trempait dans l'eau en face de lui. Dans le cimetière Zora enfaite. Un peu plus tôt, Link était aller chercher remèdes et nourriture pour eux deux, et l'avait rapidement amenée dans un endroit assez secret et le plus "humide" qu'il connaissait. De plus, le chemin qui se trouvait sous ces eaux menaient aussi sous la cascade du Lac Hylia.<p>

- Je te remercie encore une fois, voyageur, répéta Lutra dans le son des clapotis de l'eau.

- Appel-moi Link.

Celui-ci était les jambes dans l'eau, en train de recouvrir ses blessures d'un remède, une bouteille contenant un liquide bleu posé à côté de lui.

La zora posa vaguement les yeux sur les abdominaux de Link avant de répondre :

- Je sais comment tu t'appelles.

Puis elle plongea gracieusement. Mais trop lentement pour une personne de son espèce. Elle était encore faible. Link attendit patiemment qu'elle refasse surface pour lui demander :

- Comment ?

- Iria m'a parlé de toi ... Elle m'a dit que tu viendrais nous sauver. Pour être franche, je ne la croyais pas.

Elle était forte. Link en eu un frisson, mais la lueur dans ses yeux ne le trompait pas, elle était triste, triste que son amie ai été enlevée à sa place.

- Je la retrouverai Lutra, je te le promets. Mais d'abord je dois savoir quelque chose.

Il brûlait de savoir :

- Qu'est ce que ces joyaux que convoite tant Muhano ?

Lutra soupira. Elle nagea vers le bord afin d'y déposer ses coudes et répondit :

- C'est ... Un joyaux de notre peuple. J'en suis la gardienne. Enfin je l'étais ... J'ai faillis à mon devoir. Le joyaux bleu est appelé "Ibis".

Elle marqua une pause, Link ressentit le poids de sa conscience, et l'appréhension qu'elle éprouvait quant au retour vers son peuple.

- Quel est leur pouvoir ?

- Je l'ignore, j'en suis seulement la gardienne. Je sais seulement que s'il venait un jour à quitter notre domaine, ce serait la fin d'une ère.

Le regard anxieux posé sur les reflets de l'eau, elle pesa ses actes. Jamais son peuple ne sera fière d'elle, jamais il ne la verront comme une gardienne, comme une des leurs ...

Link poursuivit à sa place :

- Il y en a trois, et ensemble, ils forment quelque chose ... Quoi que ce soit, si Muhano met la main sur le troisième, le Royaume est perdu.

Les sourcils froncés, il jeta un oeil à la zora. Elle n'écoutait plus. Décidant qu'il était temps de la laisser seule, il se leva, mit ses fidèles bottes et pris sa bouteille de remède avant de partir par la tunnel du cimetière. Un _plouf_, puis plus rien.


	9. Chapitre 9 : L'attaque

Le soleil se couchait, les villageois s'en allaient rentrer chez eux, et les corbeaux commençaient à croasser dans la nuit.

Prenant son repas, Link appréciait l'effet de la potion sur ses blessures, maintenant transformées en plaies presque refermées, et sans les douleurs cuisantes qui parcouraient habituellement son corps.

Ce remède, il le devait à Balder, ou plutôt la nouvelle tenancière du magasin. Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds prisonniers dans un fichu, des yeux verts à tomber, la face ronde et les joues grossies, Charlotte avait aussi quelques notions en guérisseuse. N'ayant pas pu finir ses études à la citadelle, elle était retournée auprès de sa famille, à Cocorico.

L'auberge était noire de monde, tous étaient à leurs postes, le buveur notoire comme la cuisinière rondelette qui admirait Link de loin. Il plaisait, il le savait, mais il n'y faisait jamais attention. Il avait même finit par ce dire que comme instrument des Déesses, son cœur ne pouvait se tourner vers ce genre de mœurs. Délaissant son bonnet sur la table, des bribes de discussions lui parvinrent aux oreilles, provenant d'une table voisine :

- Je vous dis qu'elle est venue il y a deux jours, l'aubergiste peut vous le confirmer ! C'est la première fois qu'elle prenait un chambre ... Je me demande où elle loge le reste du temps, dit un moustachu, bière à la main.

- Pff, vu ce qu'elle fait, elle ferait mieux de rejoindre l'armée. C'est peut-être ça ! Elle est peut être partie à la citadelle ! On a son nom à cette créature ? demanda un autre.

Les yeux du deuxième compatriote brillait d'une lueur alarmante. Le premier repris :

- Personne ne sait d'où elle vient, ce qu'elle fait, et comment elle s'appelle, t'es bouché ou quoi ? Franchement, je pense que c'est une sorte de démon, de personne surhumaine ...

- Bien sûr, repris le second. Et un démon viendrait démolir une armée de moblins juste comme ça ? Non mais réfléchis un peu ! Elle arriverait presque au niveau du héros dit-on ! Enfin je dis ça, on l'a jamais vu celui-là ...

Link baissa la tête aussi lentement qu'il put. Faisant l'impasse sur la remarque qui lui était adressée, il se questionna sur l'identité de cette mystérieuse "jeune femme", mi-héro, mi-démon ... Mais Link n'était pas assez naïf pour croire à de telle fabulations. Il décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper, remettant les ragots d'ivrognes à résoudre pour plus tard.

Fatigué de sa journée passé à s'occuper de lui et de Lutra, il emprunta les escalier afin de rejoindre sa chambre habituelle tout en haut de l'hôtel, celle-ci bénéficiant d'un plafond chauffé grâce aux sources chaudes notoires placées sur son toit. Mais son ascension fut stoppée par une main fragile qui l'agrippa au coude. Cette main appartenait à la marchande de remèdes, dont ses produits lui avait si bien servis. Elle parla d'emblée :

- Tes blessures s'arrangent ? dit-elle avec un grand sourire, mettant en avant son charme naturel dont elle avait conscience et que Link remarqua instantanément.

- Oui, la potion s'est avérée très efficace, tu es douée Charlotte, Cocorico a de la chance de t'avoir, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Il n'était pas doué pour les conversations spontanées. Encore moins avec les gens qu'il connaissait à peine, mais il avait néanmoins ce sourire sincère affiché.

- Tant mieux ! s'exclama t-elle. Je serais triste si mes études ne m'avaient pas servies !

Heureuse mais stoïque, elle inspira à Link un sentiment étrange, tandis qu'il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des yeux verts de la jeune femme, tentant désespérément comprendre ce qui lui échappait dans celui-ci.

- Mon travail ne fait qu'avancer, continua t-elle. Je progresse de jours en jours et en conséquences des commandes des soldats, j'investis dans de nouvelles concoctions ...

Et elle lui résuma son projet sur les potions. Améliorer ses produits afin qu'ils deviennent meilleurs et plus facile à la vente, c'était son but. Link était réceptif à ses paroles mais ressentait cette hypocrisie qui trahissait Charlotte à mesure que la conversation progressait. Que cherchait-elle ?

- C'est pourquoi j'aurais besoin de ton sang, pour observer et apprendre.

La guérisseuse en herbe acheva sa phrase en se tordant les mains. Une partie du mystère s'éclaira pour Link, elle voulait expérimenter sur lui. Il n'y avait pas de mal à vouloir aider le progrès ! Il la laissa entrer dans sa chambre d'hôtel baignée de la lueur des bougies. A peine l'hôte avait-il refermé la porte que l'invité brandissait un seringue bon marché, et s'était assise sur le lit, fouillant dans sa sacoche avec plus d'insistance.

Link la rejoignit, interloqué par la détermination de la blonde. Ses gestes étaient quelques peu désordonnés et elle avait pris du roses aux joues.

- Donne moi ton bras, ordonna t-elle.

Link tandis le bras, et son sang coula à travers l'aiguille. Quand celle-ci se retira de sa chair, il décela une infime douleur au niveau de sa blessure au ventre. Oubliant sa compagne, il souleva sa chemise pour observer sa cicatrice naissante, inquiet qu'elle ne se soit rouverte. Une main chaude vint se poser sur la blessure. Cette main appartenait à Charlotte, qui, un bandage en suspens dans l'autre main, était concentrée sur la plaie que ses potions avait soignées. Elle resta quelque seconde dans cette position, longeant de ses doigts fin la courbe de la cicatrice, avant de se redresser un peu confuse. Jetant un œil à son patient, elle colla son bandage sur le bras de celui-ci et entrepris de l'enrouler autour du membre d'un geste lent et leste. Les deux individus étaient proches, la marchande agrippait le bras de Link tandis que celui ci s'était engouffré dans son regard émeraude animé par les minuscules flammes que reflétaient les bougies alentours, comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

Percevant une brèche, Charlotte déplaça sa main sur le torse du héro et approcha ses lèvres. Ce ne fut que quand elle eu clos les paupières que Link put sortir de son hypnose et voir un terrible souvenir refaire surface : c'est yeux, c'était ceux d'Iria.

Il eu un haut le cœur intérieur qui ne se remarqua pas. Se remémorant son échec à sa promesse de secourir son amie d'enfance, il s'engagea un combat intérieur. Si il avait put la sauver, qu'est-ce qui allait maintenant lui arriver, et si les yeux de la marchande était une ruse tortionnaire venant de Muhano lui même ? En avait-il seulement le pouvoir ?

Il sentait sa peau bouillonner tandis que la blonde avait depuis quelque peu atteint les lèvres brûlantes de tension du héro. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à la tentation, conscient du mal qu'il pourrait causer, et notamment sur lui-même. Résolu et sa sagesse reprenant peu à peu le contrôle de son esprit lui fit l'illusion d'une expérience qu'il ne devrait jamais se remémorer, et surtout ne jamais reproduire.

Comme une réaction ayant prit trop longtemps pour passer de son cerveau à ses muscles, il s'écarta d'un bond en dehors du lit et, hors d'atteinte de la jeune femme. Interloquée, celle-ci regarda son ancien patient pleine de désir, ce désir qui muta en sentiment de gêne, puis de honte. Ses yeux n'était plus d'un vert brillant, mais terne, en rien similaire à celui d'Iria. Link n'en fut que plus déconcerté. Comment avait-il pu les confondre ?

Puis, sans un mot, Charlotte se leva, remit sa sacoche d'aplomb, et s'avança vers la porte avant de disparaître derrière, laissant un homme dans l'incompréhension totale. Link porta une main sa bouche de manière machinale, caressant sa mâchoire, plongé dans une profonde réflexion, s'assit sur le lit.

* * *

><p>Plus tard, allongé sous les draps de l'hôtel, la cire des bougies diminuées considérablement, Link les yeux grand ouverts, était tourmentés de pensées ravageuses. Soudain, du bruit se fit entendre au dehors. Les gardes sifflaient, la cloche sonnait, l'alarme était donnée.<p>

Regardant par la fenêtre, Link contempla pendant un bref instant sous la brillante lune entourée d'étoiles, les gardes de Cocorico armés de leurs lances qui s'élançaient hors du cadre de la fenêtre, échappant à sa vue du héro.

Il s'empara immédiatement de son arsenal posé au pied du lit, passa sa tunique verte avant d'enfoncer son bonnet sur sa tête et descendit les escaliers en trombe hors de l'hôtel.

Le tumulte de dehors s'engouffrait dans les gorges comme un écho. Le portail nord, Link n'arrivait pas à le voir. En effet, une bonne partie des gardes, lances armées, s'y étaient agglutinés, dos à Link, en proie à une extrême agitation, la plupart d'entre eux criant des instructions à droite à gauche. Dans l'enclos, Epona s'agitait, prisonnière de son licol, ses sabots frappants le sol avec frénésie. Link, dégaina son épée et délaissant la vue des habitants qui sortaient en trombe dans les rues en simple chemise pour courir au vacarme, trancha la corde qui retenait la jument.

Plus le héro se rapprochait de la troupe de gardes, plus il percevait des bruits stridents et répétés. Des _moblins_. Sentant la colère monter en se remémorant son ennemi, il se demanda si l'attaque sur Cocorico était un punition, un avertissement ou une volonté de terroriser toute la population. Quoique ce fut, Muhano semblait vouer une haine indescriptible aux Hyliens.

Link mit un pied dans un étrier et passa l'autre au-dessus de la croupe de sa jument. De sa position élevé, Link pouvait voir le portail sur le point de céder, d'un côté les moblins le poussant bêtement sur ses gongs, et de l'autre les gardes qui poussaient de même, en tentant de leurs lances de piquer leurs adversaire à travers les lourds barreaux.

Du côté du héro, son instinct lui criant d'agir, cria aux gardes de s'écarter, épée en main. Mais à peine les gardes avaient-ils détournés la tête pour voir d'où provenait l'ordre que le portail céda sur eux, écrasant des malheureux hommes, prisonniers de la lourde porte de fer. Ce fut un massacre. Les gardes chargèrent avec leurs effectifs largement inférieur à celui des moblins, qui eux, trébuchaient sur le portail. Le seul avantage, se dit Link, c'était que les moblins ne réfléchissaient jamais.

Fondant dans la foule, il dépassa les gardes pour renverser bon nombre de moblins à l'aide de sa jument, et arriva à tuer sur son passage. La liste était encore longue, mais les moblins avait pris peur de la jument, et s'écartaient, arrangeant Link qui put faire des gestes plus amples et plus efficaces en galopant de long en large à travers les rangs moblins.

Et il n'eut pas besoin de plus, les moblins diminuait en nombre, et les vagues qui arrivaient par le nord semblaient se décimer par elles même. Comment ? Link n'en avait aucune idée. Les gardes avançait, leurs lances battant l'air, et Link avait posé pied à terre pour finir le travail. Le peu qu'il restait, de gardes comme de moblins, s'étaient immobilisés pour voir la réaction des uns les autre. C'est alors que Link aperçu devant lui un énorme chien en os monté d'un Bokoblin chef, beaucoup plus imposant que le reste de sa troupe. Sa peau d'un bleu âcre et un casque corne posé sur sa tête, il toisait la bataille d'un regard ténébreux. Remarquant la présence à ses pieds avec un air de dégoût, il fit volte-face et galopa vers la plaine, battant en retraite. Link sortit son arc en vitesse, mais il était déjà trop loin. Il ne pourrait l'atteindre de cette distance, il avait été trop lent.

C'est alors qu'il la vit. Combattant les derniers des moblins avec le reste des gardes, une magnifique jeune femme maniait sa lance aiguisée avec une fluidité parfaite et massacrait les monstres un par un. Elle tenta un dernier tour : prenant appui sur la garde de son arme, elle virevolta autour de celle-ci et abattit ses pieds en plein sur un de ses assaillant qui alla valser quelques mètres plus loin, qui tomba raide mort achevé par la chute. Sans s'arrêter de tournoyer et dans un enchaînement presque parfait qui fit voler sa longue tresse noire autour d'elle, elle brandit son arc qu'elle avait pris dans son dos, visa le chef bokoblin déjà trop loin, leva sa flèche vers la nuit, et avec une concentration indescriptible, décocha. Avec étonnement, Link vit la flèche faire mouche. L'horrible bokoblin bleu nuit tomba comme un sac à côté de sa monture au loin.

L'archère baissa lentement son arc, examinant sa cible. Morte, et abandonnée. Semblant satisfaite mais ne laissant rien paraître, elle regarda en arrière et y croisa le regard de Link.

Elle avait des yeux d'ambres, il n'en avait jamais vu de tel. Un visage taillé avec finesse et des cils anormalement longs, elle pouvait facilement rivaliser avec la Princesse Zelda, néanmoins, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur féroce, pleine de vie. Grande différence avec les yeux bleus ciel, sages, de la Princesse.

Mettant un terme à cet échange, l'inconnue tourna la tête avant de disparaître dans les roches, sa robe noire se fondant dans la nuit.

* * *

><p>En deuil et accueillant une nouvelle délégation provenant de la citadelle, le village semblait avoir retrouvé son calme obligé. Et c'est dans cette plénitude, mais nuancée de tension envers la menace d'une attaque imminente, que Link finit de rassembler ses affaires pour partir en direction du nord, vers la citadelle. Il comptait voir la princesse Zelda et la mettre au courant de tout ce qu'il s'était passé. La vérité étant qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment il devrait agir ensuite, il était livré à lui même.<p>

Chevauchant Epona, épuisée de la nuit dernière et de toute l'agitation qu'elle avait suscité, Link dériva sur la plaine d'Hyrule au nord de Cocorico, en recherche du corps transpercé d'une flèche laissé à l'abandon la nuit dernière. La délégation de soldat arrivé ce matin avait-elle déjà évacué les corps de la plaine ? En tout les cas, l'entrée de Cocorico était remplie de corps de moblins, et malheureusement, de gardes vaillants. Tournant en rond, Link et Epona ne trouvèrent pas le corps du Mokoblin chef qu'il avait vu la nuit précédente, mais ils trouvèrent des traces. Ce n'était pas les soldats qui avait transporté le corps porté disparu, c'était des moblins. Les traces remontaient vers le Nord, vers la cache de Muhano. Du moins, l'ancienne ...

Se détournant de cette chasse, Link poursuivit son chemin vers la citadelle, prenant le pont ouest où, un goron vendeur d'eau thermale avait jadis somnolé, dépressif, regardant dans le vide du pont détruit pendant l'ère de l'ombre. Link leva les yeux au ciel vers ce cercle de nuages orageux qui continuaient de tournoyer autour du château, rendant le soleil invisible et les habitants lassés de ce temps plus que maussade, maudit.

Entré dans la citadelle, l'agitation restait la même, mais sûrement pas au même volume. En effet, les gens couraient en tout les sens, mais personnes ne s'arrêtait discuter. Seulement des gens assis, seul à terre, broyant du noir. Délaissant sa jument à l'écurie, Link marcha sur les dalles en direction de la taverne. Là-bas, il retrouva uniquement Jedh et Telma qui lui dirent que les partisans de la paix était parti à la recherche du sorcier vers le nord, recrutant sur leurs passage plus de partisans à leurs cause. Link leurs transmis les dernières informations dont il disposait et les invita à cherche ailleurs qu'au nord. C'est après un lait de chèvre qu'il sortit sous la pluie, en direction de la plus haute tour de la citadelle.

Les gardes était plus que jamais tendus, sur les nerfs. Ils ne laissèrent le héro passer que sur ordre directe de Zelda, après un long moment d'attente.

- Ceux que tu cherches s'appellent les joyaux des Déesses. Des artefacts laissés sur terre par les Déesses elles-même afin de nous protéger d'une grande menace. Mais cela fait des millénaires qu'ils ont été démantelés et envoyés aux quatre coins du royaume, protégés par plusieurs entités gardiennes, suscitant trop de convoitises et pouvant être utilisés à des fins démoniaques. Ils contiennent un grand pouvoir. Ils ne doivent pas tomber entre les mains du sorciers, c'est primordial.

La Princesse marchait de long en large dans la bibliothèque du château, mais semblait réciter un discours. De son air préoccupé, Link en déduit qu'elle réfléchissait à toute allure.

- Il ne lui en manque plus qu'un seul, il en a déjà deux, et il est en route pour les compléter.

- Oui ... "Vulpi" et "Ibis" ... Il ne lui manque plus que "Lupa", le joyaux maître ...

Zelda plongea dans un profonde réflexion.

- Où est-il ? demanda Link. Nous devons le mettre en sécurité.

- Bien gardé, sinon Muhano l'aurait déjà trouvé. Je ne sais pas où il se trouve, mais tout ce que je sais, c'est "qu'il faut trouver l'ambre et le temps". C'est ce que j'ai appris. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir t'aider d'avantage Link.

Plusieurs voix parlaient dans sa tête, mais la Princesse les fit toutes taire.


End file.
